Experiment Alpha
by Experiment-Alpha
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Alpha has been activated and has found his new Ohana... But when something goes wrong with his dimensional powers, can he get back home? What's causing his dimensional powers to malfunction? COMPLETED! Rated T: For anything T stuff.
1. The Activation

**A/N: Hey all, this is my first ever story so please be nice, I dunno if its gonna be very good or not, but I'll try my best.**

**A/N 2: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire Belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also thank you for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 3: Also this takes place after Leroy and Stitch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.**

**Edit: I fixed some spelling mistakes and revised some words, its still not that good but still its fine, also, the full bio of Alpha is on Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Activation**

An alarm clock went off, and on the bed lies Nani, slowly waking up. Nani then turned her head and looked at the time and realized that the alarm went off at the wrong time, again! She suddenly jumped off of bed, ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth quickly, took a quick shower, and got dressed at a speed that seemed to be physically impossible. Then she ran out and went in front of Lilo's elevator shaft.

"Lilo! Get up! I woke up late and I'm late for work... Again!" She shouted.

"Uh, Nani, I'm right here." Lilo commented. She was just right behind Nani, covering her ears from Nani's yelling.

"Oh..." Nani turned around. "Sorry... I didn't know you got up already... Wheres Stitch? He's usually with you when you get up."

"I think he went outside with Angel, also, you don't have work today." Lilo replied as if it was obvious.

"What are you talking about, I do have work today! Wait... What day is it?" Nani asked rather stupidly.

"Its Saturday, and I do remember you saying you don't have work on Saturdays or Sundays." Lilo replied.

"Oh right, how silly of me to have forgotten, well, I'm gonna go make breakfast then." Nani then walked over to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Lilo decided to go to Jumba's room to tell him to get up.

"Jumba, Pleakley, time to wake up!" Lilo yelled in front of the bunk bed where the two said people were.

"Agh... Let evil genius be sleeping..." Jumba groaned, and turned around in his bed.

"No! Its time to wake up! We've overslept, and its time to eat breakfast once its ready!" Lilo yelled again.

"Ok! Ok, jeez, I'll be getting up now." Jumba yawned as he slowly got off of his bed. He then grabbed Pleakley's bed and shook it violently.

"Huh, what's going on? Why is everything shaking? Is there an Earth Quake?! Quick, get the Earth Quake Survive Kit! Ahhh!" Pleakley screamed has he fell down, face first. Jumba then began to chuckle, before bursting into laughter.

"You really thinking it was Earth Quakeing? Hehahaha!" Jumba laughed. Pleakley then took off his eye patch and gave Jumba an angry glare.

"I knew that! I was only playing a joke on you... Yeah thats it! Jokes on you!" Pleakley defended.

"Well, if I were you and looking in mirror, then I'd think joke would be being on you." Jumba said, grinning victoriously. Pleakley just stood up, and glared at Jumba, and then stormed out of the room after getting himself dressed.

"Wow, what got into him?" Lilo asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, thats his usual, boring, no sensing of humor self... So little girl, you said breakfast was soon to be ready for eating?" Jumba asked, his stomach growling

"Yeah, Nani's making it right now. I'm gonna go check up on her, I'll yell once its ready." Lilo said, who then ran out of the room. Jumba was just about to walk out of the room when his portable computer was beginning to beep over and over. Jumba was curious to why it was beeping like that, so he opened it up and began typing. Then, Jumba's face slowly paled has he looked upon a certain image that the computer was warning about.

"O-Oh no... This is bad, very bad indeed!" Jumba muttered with his eyes overflowing with fear. He then sprinted out of his room to get to Lilo, who was in the kitchen chatting with Nani who was still making breakfast.

"Hey Jumba... Uh, Jumba, are you okay?" Lilo asked, noticing his face was becoming pale.

"No, I'm not being ok! World, no, not just world, but entire galaxy could be in great dangering right now!" Jumba shouted.

"What? How!" Lilo and Nani questioned in unison.

"Come to my room and I'll be showing you!" Jumba ordered, his voice laced with fear. Lilo and Nani never saw him this shook up or scared ever before. Lilo, Nani, and Jumba ran to the room and the computer screen showed an image of a figure that looked similar to Stitch, but it certainly wasn't. It was black where Stitch was dark blue, and white where Stitch is light blue, it had ears like 627 with white tips on the top, and at the top of the screen showed the Experiment number, which wasn't really a number: Experiment Alpha.

"Wait, Jumba, I thought we captured and turned all of Stitch's cousins good already!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Well little girl, I never told you about this Experiment cause I was thinking it would never be being activated because it was hidden, but I am guessing pod slipped out somehow..." Jumba explained.

"Well what's so bad about this Experiment then, Jumba? We can just capture it and turn it good, no problem!" Lilo said has she was getting an Experiment capture container.

"Little girl, I would not being doing that!" Jumba stated. Lilo stopped what she was doing and put up the Experiment capture container and then Jumba sighed.

"This Experiment is too dangerous for you and 626... Experiment Alpha is the prototype of all 626 Experiments, so, he has all the powers of every single Experiment you could think of, including 626 and has no known weaknesses. He can also stay in water and outer space for hours on end, doesn't sink in water, can lift 30,000 times his own weight, has super speed, and fights with martial arts and ninja skills!" Jumba explained.

"Wow, why didn't you say so at first? So what do we do about it?" Lilo asked.

"I don't know, little girl, 626, 627 and even 629 (Wolf) combined wouldn't be able to put a single scratch on Experiment Alpha..." Jumba explained.  
>"Hmm... Oh! I know! Maybe we can reason with it!" Lilo suggested.<p>

"Or we could just stay absolutely AWAY from it!" Nani yelled as soon has she came out of shock after hearing everything.

"But Nani! Experiment Alpha is O'hana, and a cousin to Stitch! We have to do something about it!" Lilo argued back. Nani looked at Lilo for a few moments and sighed heavily.

"Fine. We'll think of something, right Jumba?" Nani asked has she glared at Jumba.

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course! We'll come up with something little and bigger girl, just stay in house for now, do NOT be going outisde! I'm going to go get 626." Jumba announced. Then he ran out of his room, and out the front door, turning his head to his right and to his left, searching for Stitch. Stitch and Angel were outisde, laying underneath a palm tree, cuddling happily, not noticing the jumbo sized alien in a rush looking for them. Jumba found them and ran up to them, accidently running straight into the palm tree itself, which made Stitch and Angel jump in shock.

"Gaba?" Stitch and Angel exclaimed in surprise while looking at Jumba, who was laying on the ground. Stitch helped Jumba get up and was curious for why he was in such a rush. Jumba than rubbed his head where he hit the palm tree, groaning in pain a little.  
>"Youga okietaka?" Stitch asked.<p>

"No, not being okay! You must be getting into house! NOW!" Jumba screamed, scareing and confusing Stitch and Angel a bit. Jumba, Stitch, and Angel then ran inside and went into Jumba's room where Lilo and Nani were still staring at the computer screen which showed this mysterious Experiment with incredible power.

"Gaba? Another cousin? Meega thought all cousins were captured and turned good." Stitch asked while Angel nodded, thinking the same thing Stitch was.

"Well, not this one apparently, because Jumba never told us about this "Experiment Alpha."' Lilo said, annoyed.

"Well, gaba isa cousin's power?" Stitch asked.

"Well I'm gonna simplify it, okay? He is the prototype of all 626 Experiments, so in short, he has every single power of every single Experiment you can think of... Well, up to you anyway." Lilo explained.  
>"Aha! Yes, I was truly evil geniusing that day, creating my first Experiment which can cause total desturction across entire galaxy! Ahahah... But now we got to figure out how to stop it or something cause if he's loose, we are being doom-ed." Jumba said.<p>

"Should meega go out looking for it?" Stitch asked.

"Well Stitch, you can be doing that... But I suggest not fighting him, cause I'm certain that he would be tearing you to shreads in a heart beat!" Jumba exclaimed.

"Ih, meega naga fight. Meega will talk to him." Stitch replied lowly, a bit annoyed cause he couldn't fight Experiment Alpha, but he doesn't want to end up dying either. Lilo was completely worried about Stitch and didn't want him to go, but she didn't say it because she knew he had to do it.

"Lilo and Angel, stay hagata, meega naga want youga both to get hurt." Stitch demanded.

"But, boojiboo, gaba if youga get hurt?" Angel asked, with fear and worry in her voice.

"Meega will be okietaka, naga worry boojiboo, meega will be back, meega promise." Stitch replied lovingly has he hugged Angel. Angel was hugging back very tightly, not wanting to let go, but eventually pulled away. Stitch then walked out of the room and out the back door, and going to Jumba's ship to grab the X-buggy. Stitch then went into the buggy and buckled up, starting the engine, and was ready to go.

"Becareful 626, do not be engaging Experiment Alpha in combat at all, if he tries to be fighting you, retreat no matter what, got it?" Jumba ordered after he walked up to Stitch. Lilo, Angel, and Nani also came up to him, waving and saying good luck to him.

"Ih, meega understands, no fighting. Pasawa." Stitch said has he was waved to everyone, and then drives off into Kokaua town. Lilo then turned to Jumba.

"Jumba, do you think Stitch can do this? You did say that Experiment Alpha was much more powerful then he was." Lilo asked.

"I'm not so sure little girl, but if anyone can presuade Experiment Alpha, 626 can do it." Jumba replied.

"I hope you're right Jumba. Well lets go inside and eat breakfast, I'm starving! Also, dont forget to save some for Stitch when he gets back." Lilo said happily. Everyone then went to go inside the house and into the kitchen. On the table were plates with scrambled eggs and bacon. Everyone began to woof down the food. Nani saved a plate for Stitch and put it into the refigirator.

"The food was really good Nani, but... I think someone is missing... Where's Pleakley?"  
>Everyone began looking around, and then shrugged, thinking that he went shopping. Everyone then went to the living room to sit down on the couch to watch some T.V, before realizing that Pleakley could be in grave danger.<p>

"Oh no! Pleakley! He's out there somewhere and Experiment Alpha is on the loose!" Lilo shouted, jumping off the couch.

"Well we can't face Experiment Alpha on our own little girl! For now, we should just be hoping that Stitch can presuade Experiment Alpha to be good before he gets to Pleakley." Jumba said.

"... Fine, but if Pleakley gets hurt cause we didn't go out looking for him, you'll be on my next voodoo doll... Same if Stitch gets hurt too." Lilo said coldly.

"Fair enough little girl, I'll be going to my lab, evil geniusing stuff to do. Don't worry about 626, he'll be fine." Jumba said has he got off the couch and walked out to his ship. Lilo then got up from the couch and went up to the living room window, looking out of it.

_I hope you'll come back home safely, Stitch..._ She thought. Then she went back to the couch and watched some more cartoons.


	2. Confrontation

**A/N: Hey all, this is my second chapter, which I think doesn't have has much spelling errors like chapter 1 sorta did. But it doesn't really matter, no ones perfect.**

**A/N 2: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire Belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also thank you for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 3: Also this takes place after Leroy and Stitch.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.**

**Edit: Also I decided to do a FULL bio of Alpha since I didn't really like the description here, so here it is (I also fixed some spelling errors in this chapter):**

**Appearence: He has the same figure has Stitch and same height, has black fur where Stitch is dark blue, white where Stitch is light blue, has white markings on his back sorta like Stitch does, has ears like 627 (with the two cuts on the top instead of having the cuts like Stitch) with white tips on the top of them, can grow multiple limbs (pretty much any amount of arms and legs, and possibly heads), has white, razor sharp, retractable claws, and can grow wings of any size.**

**Powers: Has every single power of all 626 Experiments, but any Experiment above 626 he does not, like 627, even tho he's much more powerful then 627, and also has the ability to change ALL aspects of himself, pretty much a super shapeshifter or whatever (but he hates doing that). Also has his own ability but I won't be showing it yet...it's planned for future chapters :P.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha: Chapter 2: Confrontation<strong>

Stitch was still in his buggy driving around Kokoua town for a few hours, but doesn't see any desturction what so ever. He was very confused by this cause usually any Experiment that just had been activated would be causing mass destruction and mayhem, especially if it had all the powers of all the other Experiments like Jumba said. Stitch began sniffing the air and finally after a while caught a scent. He then drove the buggy into a forest area and jumped out, sniffing some more. He then saw under a palm tree, sleeping, an Experiment that looked just like him, but with black fur where Stitch was dark blue, white where Stitch was light blue, and had ears like 627 with white tips on the top of them. He also had white, razor sharp claws that looked like it could tear through anything easily.

'So this is Experiment Alpha? Looks almost like meega.' Stitch thought has he examined the sleeping creature. Stitch began to walk closer to get a better look at him, when suddenly the Experiment was beginning to wake up, hearing Stitch's footsteps.

"Gaba? Who's over there?" The Experiment asked has he stretched out his arms and legs, and began to stand up, opening his very black, soul piercing eyes. Stitch stepped back in fear that the Experiment may attack, killing him instantly.

"Huh? Are you okietaka? I'm not going to harm you, whoever you are." The Experiment said. Stitch was completely shocked and confused when he heard this, usually all Experiments that were activated were completely evil at first and needed to be captured and turned good.

"Youga naga hurt me? Why?" Stitch asked, with a very puzzled expresion on his face.

"Well, why would I hurt you? You didn't do anything to me, besides, I dont like fighting or violence." Replied the Experiment.

"Youga is Experiment Alpha...right?" Stitch asked, still shocked that this Experiment wasn't evil, or atleast, didn't sound evil.

"Ih, I am Experiment Alpha, how did you know anyway?" Experiment Alpha asked.

"Jumba." Stitch replied.

"Jumba? Jumba Jookiba?" Experiment Alpha replied with a bit of anger increasing in his voice.

"Ih, Jumba, are youga angry at him?" Stitch asked with concern.

"Ih, he trapped me in that black Experiment pod for so many years, and finally, for so long, I'm free from it!" Exclaimed Experiment Alpha with joy in his voice.

"Okietaka, one more question, are youga...evil?" Stitch asked, noticing how strange the question sounded.

"Evil? Why would meega be evil? Sure, I was made by evil genius scientist Jumba Jookiba, but he considered me a failure, because I never was evil, even with this much power, I never had any evil desires, so he tricked me into getting dehydrated into black Experiment pod." Replied Experiment Alpha with a bit of rage.

"Sooo, youga naga evil?" Stitch asked again.

"Ih, not evil, I also have a question for you, who are you exactly?" Experiment Alpha asked, calming down a bit.

"Meega Experiment 626, also named Stitch." Stitch replied.

"Gaba? There are more Experiments other than me?" Experiment Alpha asked with curiousity aroused.

"Ih, lots more!" Stitch replied happily.

"I must of been trapped inside that pod longer then I thought." Experiment Alpha said to himself.

"So, do youga want to meet the rest of you're cousins?" Stitch asked.

"Cousins?" Experiment Alpha asked.

"Ih, you're ohana!" Stitch said happily.

"Ohana?" Experiment Alpha asked again.

"Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten, all other Experiments are family, so you're ohana!" Stitch explained. Experiment Alpha was puzzled for a moment, but then began to grow a small smile on his face.

"Ok Stitch, I guess I can meet the rest of our cousins later, but for now, I want to find some place to stay. Do you live anywhere that I could possibly stay at?" Experiment Alpha asked.

"Ih, I live with Lilo, Nani, Pleakley, and Jumba." Stitch replied.

"Ah, Jumba, well I guess for now, I will forgive him, I'm more thankful to him then angry now, since now I have a large family instead of being alone." Experiment Alpha said with a very big, warm smile.

"Okietaka, well I can take you to my home if you want to come." Stitch said has he went to his buggy, putting his seat belt on, and starting up the engine. Stitch motioned Experiment Alpha to come to the other side and sit in the passenger seat, but he began to nod no.

"No need, I can just follow. Besides, I prefer the air." Experiment Alpha said has two big black wings sprouted from his back, both wings we're about twice has wide has he was.

"Eegalagoo!" Stitch said in amazement.

"Okietaka, goobaja!" Experiment Alpha said, and they both went off, Stitch drove while Experiment Alpha took off high into the air, following Stitch, getting a good look at Kokoua town and the island.

'This island looks pretty cool, maybe I should stay here for a while, possibly even live here, since all my cousins live here.' Experiment Alpha thought has he was flying, feeling the air rushing around him, grinning to himself. After a while, Stitch stopped infront of his house, parking the buggy, and motioning Experiment Alpha to come down. Experiment Alpha then flew down in one giant swoop, and landed on the ground softly, retracting the wings back inside of his back.

"So this is where you live? Looks nice." Experiment Alpha complimited. Stitch began to honk before turning off the engine and getting out of the buggy so that everyone will know he's home. Soon Lilo and Angel ran out of the house, and not so far behind him was Jumba and Nani. Lilo and Angel tackle hugged Stitch down to the ground, squeezing him very tightly.

"O-Ogata..." Stitch said has he was being hugged to death.

"Oh, soka Boojiboo." Said Angel has she and Lilo let go of Stitch and notice the black and white experiment just near by, and that same Experiment was glareing at Jumba who was still at the door with Nani.

"Hey, Jumba, isn't that the Experiment you were talking about?" Nani said looking at Experiment Alpha. Jumba looked at him and his face began to grow pale once again.

"Uh, yeah, that is being Experiment Alpha...however I am being suprised he hasn't attacked or destroyed anything." Jumba said a bit shocked, still pale with fear of his most powerful creation. Lilo went up to Experiment Alpha, closely examining him.

"Uh, if I may ask, what are you doing?" Experiment Alpha asked politely, yet creeped out at the same time.

"Are you Experiment Alpha?" Lilo asked.

"Ih, that is meega" Experiment Alpha replied.

"Huh, I need to come up with a name for you, but thats gonna be very hard, since you have all the powers of the other cousins." Lilo said, putting her hand on her chin, thinking pretty hard.

"Well, I'd prefer Experiment Alpha, but if you insist, I guess you can just call me Alpha." Alpha replied.

"Oh, ok, I guess that's a good enough name for ya." Lilo replied, giving up on thinking of a name herself. Lilo, Stitch, Alpha and Angel then walked up to the front door.

"So...may I come in?" Alpha asked.

"Sure, well if Nani lets you anyway. Hey Nani. Can Alpha come in and spend the night here?" Lilo asked.

"Uh, I...guess so?" Nani replied, while looking at Jumba unsurely.

"Uh...Experiment Alpha, its, uhh, nice to be seeing you again, uh..." Jumba said with his voice starting to fail him.

"Relax Jumba, I'm not going to hurt you, even though you trapped me in that pod for the longest time." Alpha said to him, calming him down a little. Then everyone just went inside to the living room. Everyone began to chat about their lives and tell Alpha the story about Stitch and all of his other cousins for a few hours. Alpha was intrigued about all the stories and grew even more curious about the other Experiments.

"I guess tomorrow after I get some rest, I'll visit some or perhaps all the other cousins." Said Alpha happily, knowing that now, he has a very big family to meet.

"Ih, youga look happy now." Stitch said.

"Well why wouldn't I be?" Alpha asked.

"Well youga did say something about Jumba." Stitch replied.

"The past is best forgotten, but I still can't help but feel a little angered at Jumba." Alpha said. Then Alpha went to Jumba who was sitting on the couch, still a bit pale.

"I know you're still afraid of me right now Jumba, but I swear, I'm not gonna hurt or kill you, besides, you and all the other cousins are ohana." Alpha said. Jumba was shocked and confused when he heard this, cause he thought at first that Alpha would destroy him and the rest of the world in pure rage. Alpha then extended his arm, waiting for a hand shake. Jumba accepted the hand shake and smiled, calming himself down, but was still silent.

"So Alpha, what do you wanna do now?" Lilo asked has she went up to Alpha.

"Isn't it night time right now?" Alpha asked, looking at the window has it was dark and had bright stars all over the sky.

"Yeah, why?" Lilo asked.

"One of my favorite things to do is Star Gazeing, that's why." Alpha said.

"Aha! Yes, thats definitely one of his favorite things to be doing, years ago back at lab, he would always be going outside, and when I come out looking for him, hes usually on the roof, still being awake, stareing at the stars." Jumba explained.

"Cool, well its bed time for me, Angel, and Stitch, so goodnight." Lilo said has she, Stitch and Angel went up the elevator shaft.

"Ok, goodnight." Alpha said, has he was beginning to walk out the door but stopped and was about to say something to Jumba, but Jumba began speaking before he did.

"Well I'm also getting pretty sleepy has well, goodnight Experiment Alpha...say, I think someone is still being missing, where's Pleakley?" Jumba asked.

"Who's Pleakley?" Alpha asked, forgetting what he was going to say to Jumba before being interupted.

"I'm Pleakley!" Pleakley said has he opened the front door and stormed inside, still looking pretty angry at Jumba.

"Oh, thats Pleakley...Hi?" Alpha said. When Pleakley saw Alpha, he jumped and ran behind Jumba.

"WHAT? Another little monster! Whats with you and little monsters Jumba! We can't keep another one!" Pleakley exclaimed.

"Be relaxing, Alpha isn't going to hurt or destroy anything, he's not being the destructive type, even though thats what he was programmed for." Jumba explained. Pleakley was beginning to calm down, but then just realized what Jumba said, 'Even though thats what he was programmed for' echoed through his mind.

"What? He was programmed for destruction? Then how is he not the destructive type!" Pleakley yelled.

"Because I failed at programming that into him, he was meant for destruction, but turned out to be good." Jumba replied.

"Hello, I'm Experiment Alpha, you may call me Alpha...uh, that kinda sounded a bit odd." Alpha said.

"So what does this, ahem..."good" little monster do Jumba?" Pleakley asked.

"He is prototype of all other Experiments, he is possessing every single power of every single Experiment you can think of." Jumba replied. Pleakley was completely speechless.

"A-All the p-powers of e-every single E-Experiment?" Pleakley said, studdering. Then he began to faint, falling down to the ground.

"Uh, will he be okay?" Alpha asked, worriedly.

"Yes, walking noodle will be fine, well goodnight Alpha, see you in the morning." Jumba said. Jumba then picked up Pleakley and went to his room, putting Pleakley on the top bunk and then slowly got onto his bottom bunk, drifting to sleep.

"Well, it got pretty quite now. Guess I'll just be heading to the roof then." Alpha said to himself.

"Ok I should really stop talking to myself." Alpha said to himself again. He then opened the front door, slowly and carefully, and went outside, and climbed to the roof. He then realized that there was 2 Experiments laying on the roof that he hasn't seen before. The 2 Experiments were fast asleep, snuggling with eachother.

"Well, you don't see that everyday, now do you?" Alpha said to himself. The first Experiment he examined was a silver one, with a body similar to Stitch's, but with silver fur, light silver chin, stomach, and ear tips. He also had a fluff of fur on his visibly built chest that looked similar to a doownward pointed arrow. He had black claws, sharp teeth with 2 pairs of canines on his top and bottom jaws. His head was slightly more pointed than Stitch's and a longer muzzle. The stripes that were light blue on Stitch was black on this silver Experiment. The top of his head had a sectioned fauxhawk (Like Tai Lung from KFP) and had smaller ears than Stitch. He also had a long, furry tail that was tipped white. The other Experiment was definitly female and has purple fur, a lighter purple underbelly, black claws, a furry tail almost as long as the silver Experiment, a dark purple heart on her chest, fur on her head long enough to block out her eyes, and short ears. The silver Experiment's tail was curled around the purple Experiment's body, shielding her from any possible breeze, even though there was no breeze at all.

"Well, I shouldn't disturb these two love birds, so I guess I'll go to the other side of the roof and lay down there." Alpha said has he crawled, very quitely, yet very swiftly, to the other side of the roof. He then layed there, looking up at the crystal clear sky, thousands upon thousands of stars, shining down on Earth.

'Woah, I never saw a sight like this, this is just too breath taking! Quelte Quan never had a crystal clear sky that compared to this!' Alpha thought has he stared out to the crystal clear sky in amazement. Even though Alpha wanted to sleep, he couldn't, every time he closed his eyes and try to drift to sleep, he would open them and still be looking at the sight of endless stars, regardless of how tired he was.

'This is strange, usually I never get tired while star gazeing...yet I want sleep, maybe I should just use one of my powers to knock me out until morning, that'll work for sure.' Alpha thought. Then he lifted one of his hands, extended one white claw which was tipped with blue liquid, and injected it to one of his arms.

'There, I knew that my home made injections would come in handy...any moment now, I'll...begin...to...fall...asleep.' Alpha thought has he closed his eyes, completely knocked out. Unbeknown to Alpha, there was something out there, lurking in the dark, very stealthily, watching him...

**Well Chapter 2 is now finished, Now I'll be making Chapter 3 A.S.A.P, Peace! Also Please Review! I wonder if anyone can guess who this person or creature is, watching Alpha :P**


	3. Sapphire?

**A/N: I'm probably gonna have LOTS of chapters for this story, I'm gonna continue it has long as I can. I'll probably make more stories eventually too, but who knows. Anyways, here's chapter 3, and its longer then usually too :P.**

**A/N 2: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire Belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also thank you for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 3: Also this takes place after Leroy and Stitch.**

**A/N 4: This is also first Chapter that I'll be starting to do first point perspectives on different characters. I'll be switching from third person to first person alot, unless I choose to stay in one or the other, like I stayed in first person here on Alpha.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch. If I did, there would be ALOT more episodes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha: Chapter 3: Sapphire?<strong>

It was a bright, Sunday morning, and everyone was still sound asleep, well, except for one little girl who was trying to wake up one little monster.

"Come on Stitch! Wake up! It's time for Alpha to meet his cousins!" Lilo said, gently shaking Stitch.

"...Meega tired, meega sleep." Stitch said, barely awake.

"Fine, I wonder how Alpha will react if I tell him that you don't want to go with him to see his other cousins." Lilo threatend. Stitch knew that Alpha was much more powerful then he was, and didn't want to even think what he would do to him, so he decided to get up from his bed and slowly plop down to the floor.

"Ok, ok, meega is awake." Stitch said.

"Well come on Stitch, lets find Alpha, he's probably on the roof unless he got up already." Lilo said.

"Okietaka." Stitch said. Then they both went down the elevator shaft and noticed it was quite, too quite.

"I guess everyone's still asleep...I'm gonna wake up Nani. Stitch, you can go see if Alpha is still up on the roof, ok?" Lilo said.

"Ih." Stitch replied. Stitch then went out the front door, while Lilo went into Nani's room, and got onto her bed, and crawled up to Nani's face.

"Hey Nani, time to wake up, rise and shine!" Lilo yelled in Nani's face.

"Hey! Don't yell in my face while I'm trying to sleep! Are you lolo? I thought we talked about this a long time ago." Nani said.

"Yes, I remember, but it's time to wake up! We're gonna take Alpha to see his cousins." Lilo said. Nani did a light sigh, clearly annoyed at Lilo.

"Ugh, fine, I'll get up, just give me a few minutes, ok? I need to take a shower, make breakfast, all that stuff, alright?" Nani said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go wake up Jumba and Pleakley now." Lilo said. Lilo then left Nani's room and headed up to Jumba's room. When she opened Jumba and Pleakley's door, she noticed that their both fully awake, and argueing has usually. Lilo then sighed.

"What are you two argueing about now?" Lilo asked.

"Pleakley is mad cause we now have a new member in our house, and he is saying that we can't afford another wrecking ball! He's beginning to sound like bigger girl now." Jumba replied.

"Pleakley! Alpha won't destroy anything in the house!" Lilo yelled.

"Well how do you know? He's only been here a day!" Pleakley yelled back.

"Well I know he won't! If he was a destructive monster, he wouldn't of been good at first!" Lilo yelled, becoming angryer at Pleakley.

"Little girl is being right, Alpha has always been good and never destroyed a thing back at lab. However back then, I was ashamed, cause I wanted him to be able to wreck havoc across galaxy, but now, it is being good thing." Jumba said, agreeing with Lilo. Pleakley just gave up argueing, and just stormed outside...again.

"Where is Pleakley going anyway?" Lilo asked, turning to Jumba.

"Probably going to store to calm himself, which doesn't really make sense to me." Jumba replied.

"Oh, ok, no wonder why he was gone so long yesterday." Lilo said.

"Well I'm off to my lab in ship, you know, evil genius stuff to be doing." Jumba said, walking out of his room.

'Of course.' Lilo thought. She was heading to the front door when Angel came out of the living room and walked up to Lilo.

"Boojiboo hagata?" Angel asked.

"He's outside wakeing up Alpha. I was just about to go out there too. You wanna come with?" Lilo asked.

"Ih." Angel replied. They both went outside and saw Stitch up on the roof, trying to wake up Alpha but failed in doing so. Stitch picked up the unconsious Alpha, and crawled back down.

"Stitch, is there something wrong with Alpha?" Lilo asked, very worried.

"Ih, he won't wake up, no matter what meega does!" Stitch said.

"Lets take him to Jumba's ship! He'll know what to do!" Lilo said. Stitch carried Alpha to Jumba's ship has fast as he could, while not too far behind him was Lilo and Angel. Stitch began banging on the ship's door, trying to get Jumba's attention. Jumba heard this and opened the door, and to his shock saw the unconsious Alpha in Stitch's arms.

"What has happened to Alpha, 626?" Jumba asked

"Meega doesn't know! He was sleeping on the roof and he wouldn't get up, no matter what meega does!" Stitch replied.

"Bring him inside quickly then! I'll be doing tests to figure out what is being wrong with Alpha." Jumba said. Stitch gave Alpha to Jumba and then Jumba attached many different machines onto him, scanning his internal system. Shortly afterwards Lilo and Angel came in, very worried about Alpha. After a while, the tests were done and a long strip of paper was being printed out of the machine.

"So, whats wrong with cousin Alpha?" Stitch asked with impatience.

"Hmm, it seems diagnostics show that he's been injected with Experiment 622's home made injections, knocking him out, should be wearing off very soon though. I have two theroies of how this happened, one: Alpha injected himself with this cause he has same power, or two: Experiment 622 did this too him." Jumba explained.

"Wait, do you mean Sapphire?" Lilo asked.

"Yes, remember, 622, A.K.A Sapphire, is programmed to be very sneaky and stealthy to knock out unexpecting victims for some time, Alpha probably won't wake up for about an hour." Jumba replied. He then added, "But it doesn't make sense, Alpha would of known she was there and would of gotten away. Alpha has much more senseitive hearing then 626 does."

"Hmm, then I guess Alpha just injected himself so he could sleep then." Lilo said.

"That would be making more sense, but we should wait til he gets up, he'll tell us what happened." Jumba suggested.

"Ok, sounds good, I guess I'll wait inside the house and eat breakfast. Tell me when he wakes up, ok Jumba?" Lilo asked.

"Ok little girl, I will." Jumba replied. Jumba saw Lilo getting out of the ship, but not Stitch and Angel, they seem to be dazed and in deep thought about something.

"Uh, 626, 624, is there something wrong?" Jumba asked. They shook their heads getting out of the daze.

"Oh, naga, nothing wrong. Stitch just waiting for Alpha to wake up." Stitch replied.

"Oh, well he probably won't be wakeing up for an hour, so why don't you play with little girl, I'll tell you when he wakes up, ok?" Jumba said.

"Okietaka." Stitch said. Stitch and Angel then walked out the door, hand in hand, and going inside of the house to see what Lilo was up too. Just when Stitch and Angel got in the house, the 2 Experiments that Alpha saw on the roof came into Jumba's ship.

"Ah, 629 and 623, how are you two doing?" Jumba asked.

"Doing okietaka." 629 said.

Then 629 looked at Alpha and then turned to 623, "Hey, isn't that the guy who was sleeping on the other side of the roof, and when we tried to wake him up, he wouldn't, and we just gave up?" He asked.

"Ih." She replied.

"What? You two already knew about this? Then why didn't you tell any of us?" Jumba asked.

"We thought cousin would wake up soon, we didn't know he's still unconsious." 629 replied. Jumba then sighed.

"Aye...well whatever, I need to be getting back on tests, I need to be making sure he wakes up soon. If you want to see Lilo and Stitch, their inside the house." Jumba said.

"Okietaka." Both 629 and 623 said. Before they were beginning to leave, they heard yawning, and turned to see Alpha starting to wake up.

**Alpha's P.O.V**

"Ogata, my head is throbbing." I said after yawning. Then I opened my eyes and looked around and I wasn't on the roof anymore, but in Jumba's ship, with Jumba standing infront of me.

"Alpha! You're awake! I thought you wouldn't be wakeing up for about another hour." Jumba said happily to me. I didn't really understand what he meant, but then I looked behind him to see a digitial clock, saying it was 11:15 A.M.

"WHAT! I slept through breakfast?" I exclaimed.

"We'll be talking about that later, we need to focus on what happened to you last night. Did you inject you're self with you're own home made injection, knocking you out, or was it something else?" Jumba asked.

"Ih, I did, I couldn't sleep yet I wanted to, so I injected myself." I said. Then I added, "Did I overdose myself and woke up later then I should of?" I asked.

"Yes, thats what you did. You better be hurrying up to Lilo and Stitch if you want to eat breakfast and meeting other cosuins." Jumba said. Then he added, "Also, speaking of other cousins, there are 2 cousins just right over there." Jumba said, pointing to two cousins that I saw before on the roof. They both approched me, then the silver one introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm 629, named Wolf, and this is meega's Boojiboo, 623, Violet." Wolf said.

"Ah, nice to meet ya, tell me, whats you're programming Wolf?" I asked.

"629 is programmed to combat 627, another cousin of you'res, except he's pure evil, and 629 has the strength to fight 627 head on without having to resort to 627's weakness, which is his huge senseing of humor." Jumba explained. I heard Lilo talking about 627 before, that he was programmed to stop Stitch, and was much more powerful, couldn't be turned good at all, and had 20 different powers from other Experiments.

"Ah," I said, then I turned to Violet and added, "Since you're 623, you're the prototype of 624, instead of singing, you look into victim's eyes and take control. I also have that power." Violet was shocked of how I knew about her powers without Jumba telling me, and was more puzzled that I also have that power.

"Well its my turn to be introducing myself, I'm Alpha, I'm the first Experiment ever made by Jumba. I have all the powers of every Experiment, all the way up to Experiment 626." I explained. They both look at me, amazed that I have so many different powers of different Experiments.

"Ok, now Alpha, I think it is being time for you to be getting to Lilo and Stitch, so you can eat breakfast and then going out to meet other cousins." Jumba suggested.

"Okietaka." I said. I sprinted out of the ship and into the house, running right into Stitch in the middle of the hallway, knocking him down.

"Ogata..." Stitch said has he started to get up.

"Oh, soka Stitch, you ok?" I asked. Stitch just looked at me for a few seconds, and then began jumping up and down very happily and without a second hesitation, hugged me.

"Uh, Stitch, what are you doing?" I asked, I was a bit creeped out by this.

"Meega happy youga is finally awake!" Stitch said, still not letting go of me.

"Well, you can let go now, you made you're point." I said. Stitch let go and had a very big smile on his face.

"So, do youga want breakfast? Theres some in the refirgirator, Nani saved it for youga." Stitch said.

"Okietaka, meega starving!" I said. I ran into the kitchen and opened up the refirgirator, I saw a plate covered in wraper to preserve the contents inside. I picked it up, closed the refirgirator door behind me, and went to the table and lifted up the wraper, and I knew what it was. Pancakes. I love pancakes! I reheated the pancakes, like any other fire Experiment would, using heat beams from my eyes. Then after I did that, I wolfed it down like no tomorrow, eating all the pancakes in one bite. Stitch just looked at me from the other side of the table, laughing very hard.

"What's so funny?" I asked jokeingly.

"Youga eat entire stack in one bite!" He said, trying to contain his laughter.

"So? Meega hungry, so meega eat all pancakes at once, nothing wrong about it." I replied. I was also chuckleing a little bit about what I did. Lilo came into the kitchen to see what all the comotion was about, and when she saw me, she stared for a few seconds, I knew what was gonna happen.

"Alpha! You're awake! And eariler then Jumba said!" She said happily, running to me and embraced me.

"Ok, again with the hugging, I don't really mind, it's just I'm not used to it yet." I said.

"Well you're gonna get used to it if you're staying here." Lilo said jokeingly, and then she let go.

"Well isn't it about time to leave to see the rest of my cousins?" I asked.

"Ih, we can leave now if youga wants." Stitch said.

"Hmm, okietaka." I said happily. Me, Lilo, and Stitch walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"So where are we heading first?" I asked.

"To Experiment 601, Kixx." She replied with an evil looking smirk on her face.

"Experiment 601, he's programmed to be the best fighter in the galaxy right?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Lilo asked, puzzled.

"Remember, I have all the powers of all the Experiments, up to Experiment 626, I know each individual's power by number." I said.

"So, if you know the number, you know the power?" Lilo asked.

"Ih, Jumba programmed that into me when I was knocked out." I replied. Then I added, "If you are trying to make me fight Kixx, then forget about it, I only fight for self defence." I said.

"Ok, then I guess you can meet Kixx later. Maybe you should meet Experiment 523, Slushy, and Experiment 344, Dupe first." She suggested.

"Ah, the frost and duplication Experiments." I said

"Yep." Lilo said. Then me, Lilo, and Stitch walked into Kokoua Town and saw a shaved ice stand, where the 2 said Experiments were. All three of us went up to that stand and greeted them.

"Hey Slushy, hey Dupe, we'd like to introduce a new cousin to ya both." Lilo said. They both looked at me and extended their hands out, and I accepted the handshakes.

"Hi, I'm Alpha, also known has Experiment Alpha." I said. They both looked at me, confused cause that wasn't really a number, so I added, "I'm the first Experiment created by Jumba, I have all the powers of every Experiment, up to Experiment 626." They both looked at me, completely stunned.

"Gaba? Doesn't that mean youga have same powers has us?" Slushy and Dupe asked.

"Ih." I replied. After a while of chatting, I cant help but feel has if I was being watched by something, and I began looking around, cautiously. Stitch saw me doing this and went up to me.

"Alpha, is there something wrong?" Stitch asked.

"I don't know for sure really. I just feel like something is watching me, or us." I said.

"It's probably youga's imagination, but there are Experiments all over the island, and youga just activated yesterday, youga would bring alot of attention." Stitch replied.

'That does make sense, I guess I should just stop worrying, but something just doesn't seem right, well I'll figure it out later.' I thought. After me, Lilo, and Stitch were done talking to Slushy and Dupe, we said our goodbyes, and went walking towards the beach.

"So, who are we gonna go to next Lilo?" I asked.

"Experiment 520, named Cannonball, and Experiment 601, Kixx." She replied.

"So, the wave maker and the fighter one." I said.

"Yep, you'll probably like Kixx since you can also fight." She said. I didn't really want to fight, but if Kixx challenges me, I guess I will accept. We arrived at the beach, and saw Cannonball about to make another jump.

"Hey Cannonball!" Lilo said. Cannonball was suprised and jumped the wrong way, hitting me, but I didn't budge.

"Ogata..." Cannonball said while getting up, then looking at me.

"Soka cousin." He said.

"Nah, its alright, you didn't harm me. My name is Alpha, and being more specific, I'm Experiment Alpha." I said.

"Gaba? Meega didn't harm youga? Meega jumped on youga accidently with full force." He said.

"Nah, it was nothing, I'm hard has a rock." I said jokeingly, even though it was true. We chatted once more, and I could feel that same feeling again.

'Ok, something is off, I could swear something is watching me right now.' I thought. I dazed off into the distance, then Stitch snapped me back into reality.

"Alpha, is it the same feeling again?" Stitch asked.

"Ih, probably just another cousin, nothing to worry about." I said. Lilo then pulled out a digital watch out of her pocket which I never seen her have before, and she had a freightened expression on her face.

"Oh no, we have to hurry back home, it's dinner time!" Lilo yelled. Lilo then added, "And we're on the other side of town, and also we have to forget about visiting Kixx today, and how are we gonna get home on time?"

"I guess I should just use my powers then." I said calmly.

"Which one?" Lilo asked in a nervous tone.

"This one." I said while grabbing Lilo and Stitch's arm and we dissappeared in a flash of light, and then we were in the living room in Lilo's house.

"Gaba?" Stitch said.

"W-w-what did you do?" Lilo asked, very panicly.

"Teleportation." I said. Then I saw Jumba coming down the hallway, entering the living room.

"Ah, Experiment Alpha, 626, and little girl, bigger girl is still being out, something about getting pizza I think." Jumba said.

"Yay! I love pizza!" Lilo yelled happily.

"Ih, pizza delicious." Stitch said.

"Pizza, huh? I need to taste it, sounds pretty good." I said.

"Bigger girl didn't tell me when she'll be getting back, so we might have to be waiting a little while." Jumba said, then he shrugged, and went back to his room.

"I guess I'll wait on the roof." I said.

"Ok, tell us when she gets here, alright?" Lilo said.

"Okietaka." I said. Then I went out the front door and climbed up to the roof, expecting Wolf and Violet to be there, but there was no sign of them what so ever.

'Huh, Wolf and Violet arn't here, well whatever.' I thought. I just sat there for a while, then I layed down, and even though I tried to fight it, I drifted into a light sleep.

**Well, Chapter 3 is now finished, even though it took me a while to write cause of School stuff, well, Peace! Also Please Review! Also note that Alpha isn't on that injection thing so he will wake up if shaken or disturbed, just letting y'all know cause it does sound like its happening again.**


	4. An Unforgetable Night

**A/N: I am sorry about the VERY long wait, I had alot of stuff going on but I'm writing now and I won't stop writing.**

**A/N 2: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 3: I'm gonna be using first person perspective from now on, I may RARELY switch to third person but who knows.**

**A/N 4: This story takes place after Leroy and Stitch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, although I wish I did, so I could of made LOTS of new episodes and Experiments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha: Chapter 4: An Unforgetable Night<strong>

_Later that Evening._

I felt something on my cheek but couldn't make out what it was. It felt like something was licking me. I began to open my eyes very slowly and turning my head to the left and to the right. I saw nothing. I thought I was hallucinating. Then I just realised that I fell asleep when I was supposed to keep a look out for Nani! I shot up fast and went to the edge of the roof. I breathed a sigh of relief that Nani's car wasn't here yet. I shrugged and climbed down to the front door, opening it, and came inside. Lilo and Stitch were on the couch in the living room, watching T.V, not noticing me coming in.

"Hey Lilo, hey Stitch, what's up." I said while going into the living room, trying to get their attention.

"Oh nothing much, although I am worried about Nani, she hasn't came back yet. She's been out longer than usually." Lilo said, with a worried expression on her face.

"Lilo, meega sure that Nani is okietaka, don't worry about it." Stitch said, assureing her that her bigger sister is alright.

"I know, but I'm just wondering what is taking her so long." Lilo said.

"I'm sure she's fine too, but if you want, I can go out looking for her." I said, wanting to help out.

"No, it's ok. I'm sure she's alright." Lilo said.

"Ok," I said, but I had a thought about something else and asked, changeing the subject, "Is there any other cousin here other than Stitch, Wolf, and Violet? Cause when I was on the roof, taking a nap, I thought I felt something licking me, and then I opened my eyes and no one was there." Lilo and Stitch shrugged, which said "We don't know", but I can tell by looking into their eyes that they had a suspect. I decided not to ask them anymore about it and I went into the edge of the hallway and stopped, spying on them. They both were giggling very lightly.

"I know exactly who it is, there's no one else that could move very quickly without making a sound." Lilo said to Stitch. Stitch began to giggle more loudly.

"Ih!" Stitch said.

"Should we tell Alpha? Cause I suspect he's jealous of you and Angel, and Wolf and Violet." Lilo asked.

'Why would I be jealous of them having boojiboos, well yeah I am a bit but so what? I don't know much of the other Experiments yet.' I thought. 'But this confirms that I wasn't hallucinating and someone really did lick me.'

"Meega guess we should eventually, but maybe we should wait until he meets her." Stitch replied. Then Stitch added, facepalming, "Oh! That's why he felt like he was being watched!"

"What do you mean Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"She must of been stalking him, and he somehow knew he was being stalked!" Stitch explained.

'Oh for god sakes, even though I don't really care, I'd like to hear a name.' I thought angrily.

"Well I guess we can go looking for her, she's probably really close to the house." Lilo said. I saw them both get up and heading my way. I had to act fast. I climbed up the wall and up to the ceiling, and went invisible.

'Thank god I have a cloaking power for these situations.' I thought. They walked through the hallway, unnoticing me. I breathed a sigh of relief, and that was my downfall. Stitch's sensitive hearing picked up the sigh immediatly. Stitch looked up to the ceiling, but couldn't see me, but his eyes began glowing green. Infa-red vision.

"Alpha?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah, you caught me." I said, dropping down to the ground and became visible again.

"What were youga doing up there?" Stitch asked. I knew I should of came up with an excuse, but the good inside me told me to tell the truth.

"(_Sigh_), I was spying on you guys, I knew that both of you wern't telling the truth about not knowing who the person is." I said.

"Well, do you want us to tell you who it is, or do you want to find out you're self?" Lilo asked. I was in heavy thought, wondering if I should know who it is before meeting her.

"I guess I should just wait, I don't really like spoilers much anyway." I said.

"(_Giggle_) Well ok, but once you meet her, I know you'll like her." Lilo said.

"So were y'all going to look for her?" I asked.

"We were, but now we're gonna wait. We were gonna suprise you, but since you over heard us, it wouldn't of been a suprise anymore." Lilo said.

"Yeah I see, ok. I guess I should go see what Jumba is up too." I said.

"Ok, we're gonna go watch some T.V, and we'll tell you if Nani comes back with pizza." Lilo said.

"Okietaka." I said. Then I walked out the back door and into the forest where Jumba's ship was. I saw that the door was cracked open, so I peeked inside. I saw Jumba on his computer, typing away with incredible speed.

"Hey Jumba, what's up?" I said, walking inside the ship. He was completely startled, he fell out of his chair with a _Thud_. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Oh, uh, hello Experiment Alpha, what are you doing here?" Jumba asked, slightly embarrased.

"I dunno, I was just wondering what you were doing." I said. Jumba then got up and sat down on his chair, rubbing his head.

"I am working on blue prints for a secret project which I shall not be telling you about, but it will help you once it is being finished." Jumba said.

"Help me? What do I need help with?" I said, completely confused.

"Heh, I'll be telling you once project is being done, but that'll be a while, project may take weeks or months to being finished." Jumba said.

"Well, ok." I said. Then I remembered the embarrasing question I wanted to ask Jumba yesterday, before Pleakley intrupted, so I asked, "Jumba, do you think that I...could have a boojiboo someday?" Jumba was completely suprised that I asked him this, but then he began grinning, I knew what he was going to say.

"You are being jealous of 626 and 629? Ehahaha! I never expected you to being jealous about anything!" Jumba said, bursting into laughter. Then Jumba saw the serious look on my face and stopped laughing.

"Well, Experiment Alpha, you are a kind being, and not destructive or evil, I think you would have one in no time, but why exactly are you asking this?" Jumba asked.

"It's just like you said, I am jealous of Stitch and Wolf. I know it's wrong to be jealous, but I can't help it. I'v been alive much longer then ANY other Experiment, and I still don't have a boojiboo yet!" I yelled, finally letting my tension out.

"Heh, I never seen this side of you before Experiment Alpha. Just give it time, you'll have the Experiment of you're dreams come to you, and since you have psychic powers, that actually might be true." Jumba said.

"Well, I never usually use my psychic powers, and I don't intend too, unless its for self defence, or if I'm curious about my future, but I hate spoilers, so I don't look into the future." I said. Then I was overwhelmed with curiosity and I had to ask Jumba this, even if it did give a spoiler, "Do you know any Experiments that can sneak up on someone or something and dissappear really quickly, leaving no trace?"

"Well, there is being three Experiments that can be doing that, Experiment 149 (Bonnie), Experiment 150 (Clyde), and especially Experiment 622." Jumba said. I searched my newly programmed brain for those 3 Experiment numbers and found them easily.

"Experiment 149 and 150 are a duo, designed for theft, and Experiment 622 is designed to be very stealthy to knock out unexpecting victims with home made injections." I said.

"Correct, you're new programming works perfectly, but why are you asking this anyway?" Jumba asked.

"Because when I was on the roof taking a nap, I felt something lick me on my cheek, and I opened me eyes and looked around and no one was there, no sound was made, and when I asked Lilo about this, she seemed to know who it was, but I decided not to have her tell me." I said.

"Well that means it couldn't be Experiment 150, since he's a male. That mean's its Experiment 149 or 622." Jumba said, then paused for a moment and seemed to be in heavy thought, and then added, "Its definitly not Experiment 149, that's for sure."

"So its Experiment 622 that licked me awake?" I asked.

"Most likely. You may actually have a boojiboo on you're doorstep already." Jumba happily said.

"Well don't tell me anything else about her, just her number and powers are good enough, no more spoilers." I said.

"Ok, I wasn't gonna say anything else about her anyway." Jumba said.

"Well I'm gonna go back inside the house, if you want to eat dinner, you should come with." I said.

"No, I'll be staying here, I need to be finishing blue prints." Jumba said has he looked back at his computer screen and started to type very fast again.

"Ok, suit you're self." I said. Then I went outside the ship and decided to stop half way from the house. I turned my Infa-red vision on, which also glowed green, and looked around to see if the Experiment was still stalking me. I saw nothing. I shrugged and went in the back door. I saw Stitch running down the hallway to greet me, he seemed to look very excited about something.

"Aloha Alpha!" Stitch said cheerfully, jumping up and down a bit.

"Hey Stitch...why are you so energetic right now?" I asked.

"Oh, youga see, come into living room." Stitch said, pulling my arm towards the living room.

"Why?" I asked has I stayed in place. I thought about it and it hit me.

'It's her, isn't it?' I thought. I sniffed the air a bit, and noticed that there was a scent that I didn't recongnize, yet it was so heavenly.

"You'll see if youga go into living room!" Stitch insisted. I pushed Stitch's arm aside and gave in. I entered the living room slowly, and looked around and saw her on the couch beside Lilo. My mouth dropped wide open and I couldn't help but stare. She had a very feminine body tone, and had sky blue fur and dark blue eyes. Her head, forehead and chest had white markings, and on her chest was a deep blue swirl and was puffed out, she also had the cutest little blue puffy bunny tail. Her ears are similar to Stitch's and her nose was black and she also had pure white teeth.

"Aloha Alpha." Lilo said happily. I couldn't answer, I was too focused on the most beautiful Experiment I have ever seen. The sky blue Experiment began to giggle, which instantly melted my heart.

"H-H-H-Hi..." I studdered out. Lilo went up to me and snapped her fingers, bringing me back to my senses.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked once I was out of my daze.

"You were stareing at Sapphire and went off to lala land. (_She then walks closer and whispers into my ear_) You like her, don't ya?" she said.

"Huh? What gives you that idea?" I asked, turning my head around, blushing. Then I saw Sapphire get off the couch and she walked so gracefully over to me. She stood just a few inches away from my face. I felt so light headed that I could barely stand up right.

"Meega 622, Sapphire." Sapphire said. I was taken back from what she said.

'She is 622?...She's so bootifa, I mean, beautiful.' I thought. I couldn't help but stare into her dark blue eyes. She got closer and licked me on my cheek with a big, slow lick. My heart raced and I felt even more light headed, and I saw that everything started to get dimmer. I began to lose balance and fell down to the ground, barely noticing the pain of the fall, and then everything became pitch black.

**Sapphire P.O.V**

Meega licked Alpha and then Alpha fainted. Meega became very worried and looked at Lilo.

"Huh, I didn't know he was the type that would faint like this." Lilo said, looking down at the black and white Experiment.

"What should we do?" Meega asked.

"We should put him on the couch and think of a way to wake him up." Lilo said.

"Okietaka." Meega said, and meega picked him up gently and layed him on the couch. He looked like a sleeping angel.

"I think Alpha really likes you Sapphire, and also, I know you're little _secret_." Lilo said, with an evil looking grin. Meega was taken back from what she just said.

"Gaba? What secret?" Meega asked uncertainly.

"You were stalking him the entire day, so you also like him." Lilo said. Meega blushed dark red.

"H-How did youga know?" Meega asked, very embarrased.

"Cousin Alpha said that he felt like something was watching him, then he said when he was taking a nap, he felt something lick him and he woke up and saw nothing, we knew it had to be youga." Stitch explained. Meega blushed even more, and meega looked away from Lilo and Stitch.

"(_Giggle_) So, what should we do to wake him up?" Lilo asked both meega and Stitch.

"Cup of cold water?" Stitch suggested.

"That would work." Lilo said. They both went into the kitchen while meega stayed by Alpha's side, making sure that he was okietaka. A few minutes later, they came back with a cup of water.

"Ok let's move him to the Kitchen so the floor here won't get wet." Lilo said. Meega picked him up and we went to the kitchen. Meega sat him down to a chair, and making sure he won't fall off. Lilo then took the cup of water and splashed it onto his face. He began to stir.

**Alpha P.O.V**

I felt cold water splashing on my face, and my eyes shot open. I saw Lilo with an empty glass, and Sapphire looking at me with a bright smile which melted my heart, and I felt my heart race again.

"Meega glad youga woke up." Sapphire said cheerfully. I was confused at first, but then I remembered what happened, and I began to blush.

"M-M-Meega s-soka, I-I never g-gotten l-l-licked before." I studdered out, clearly embarrased.

"It's okietaka, boojiboo." Sapphire said, batting her eye lashes at me. When I heard her say "boojiboo", my heart skipped a beat, I was completely speechless. Lilo began to giggle a little.

"I never knew you were the shy type Alpha." Lilo said playfully. I never knew I was either, but it definitly was showing up now.

"B-B-B-Boojiboo?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I heard her correctly.

"Ih, _boojiboo_, meega tay boojiboo." Sapphire said, smileing, then she got up on the chair and licked me on my cheek again, but this time I didn't faint, even though I felt frozen. She grabbed my hand and helped me get down from the chair. My heart was pumping so fast, it felt like it was gonna explode.

"Youga okietaka boojiboo?" Sapphire asked, a bit concerned.

"I-Ih, I-I'm ok." I said, still shocked about this entire thing. Then I added, "It's just...t-this happened s-so fast, I-Its sorta h-hard to c-comprehend."

"It's okietaka, meega can help youga calm down and feel better boojiboo...Alphy salsa." Sapphire said, kind of seductivly, wanting me to follow her. Lilo and Stitch saw this and giggled and decided to go to the living room while I followed Sapphire into a guest room which I never seen before. The room looked like Jumba's room, except there was no mess, no bunk bed and no computer. Sapphire then closed the door and locked it, and looks back at me, batting her eye lashes at me with an evil looking grin.

"U-Uh, w-what are y-you d-doing?" I asked, afraid of what she was thinking about doing.

"Meega wanted to spend time with youga boojiboo, _alone_." She said, still keeping that same smile. She came up to me swiftly and smashed her lips onto mine. I was completely startled at first, but then I caved in, closeing my eyes and put my arms around her, returning the intoxicating kiss. I couldn't control myself, my hands began to swirl in a circluar motion on her back, and our tongues were fighting for supramcy. I was rewarded with soft moans and purrs from her, which made me kiss her even harder. This went on for 30 minutes straight, until we heard a doorbell. We broke the kiss and exchanged loving smiles, and then we heard Lilo yelling.

"Alpha! Sapphire! Nani is here with pizza!" Lilo yelled.

"Ok, just give us a minute!" I yelled back. Me and Sapphire did another, thrilling make-out session that lasted about 3 minutes, then we broke the kiss.

"So, do you wanna stay here, or should we go out and have some pizza?" I asked Sapphire with a smile.

"Hmm, eat pizza, meega starving." Sapphire said. Sapphire immediatly took my hand and tugged me out of the room, through the hallway and into the kitchen. I saw the pizza out in plates already on the table, and Lilo, Stitch and Nani were already sitting down, wolfing some of the pizza down like crazy.

"So Nani, what took ya so long?" I asked.

"I ran into David while I was going to get some pizza." She replied after swallowing some of the pizza.

"Whose David?" I asked.

"Nani's boyfriend." Lilo blurted out. Lilo then noticed me and Sapphire holding hands and said, "Oo, looks like Sapphire also has a boyfriend now too." Me and Sapphire began blushing dark red.

"Oh, don't be so embarrased, theres nothing wrong with it, I mean Stitch and Angel are together and their not embarrased." Lilo said. When Stitch heard the word "Angel", he dazed off into the distance.

"Also, what took y'all so long in there anyway?" Lilo asked in a teasing way.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing." I said, blushing even more. Sapphire sat down on a chair and I immediatly sat down to the chair next to her. I then picked up a pizza slice and tasted it. I couldn't believe it! It tasted so good! I began to wolf down the slice immediatly, faster then Lilo and Stitch. They both looked at me and began bursting into laughter.

'Just like in the morning.' I thought. Sapphire also started to giggle a bit. Her giggles, laughs and voice always melted my heart.

"What's so funny?" I asked sarcasticly, just like I did in the morning.

"You wolf down food faster then Stitch can, and I just find that hilarous!" Lilo replied, still laughing.

"Well what can you expect? I'm the prototype of _all_ the Experiments, including Stitch." I said.

"True, but still, it's just too hilarous!" Lilo said. Sapphire looked at me, kinda confused, but then I realised I hadn't told her my powers yet.

"(_Turns to Sapphire_) Oh right, I almost forgot, I didn't tell you my powers. I'm the prototype of all 626 Experiments, so I have every single power of each one. Also the explanation of why I look kinda like Stitch might be cause he was the last in the Experiment blue prints or something, I don't know for sure." I explained.

"Eegalagoo Alphy, that means youga have some power that meega has." Sapphire said, amazed. I felt so light headed after she said that.

"I'm sorry if I misheard, but, did I hear _Alphy_?" Lilo asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"Ok, whatever." Lilo said. We finished eating pizza and put the plates up at the sink, and we headed to the living room. Sapphire grabed my arm and put her arm around it before I had the chance to sit on the couch.

"(_Whispers in my ear_) So boojiboo, do youga want to continue what we were doing?" She asked.

"_( nods_) I-Ih." I studdered. She tugged me back into the guest room, and closed and locked the door again. She swiftly embraced me and we both kiss intensly again. This time it lasted much longer, and it was starting to get late.

"Meega tired boojiboo, but meega doesn't want to stop yet. Meega love youga so much boojiboo." She said, breaking the kiss. I tugged her gently and lead her to the plain white bed. Me and her went under the white covers and snuggled, and continued to kiss again, and then I put my arms on her back and swirled around again, kissing her harder, causing her to moan and purr softly. Then we both were beginning to fall asleep.

"Good night, boojiboo." She said.

"Good night to you too, boojiboo." I said. Then she nuzzled my chest and fell asleep quickly.

'Jumba was right, I did find the girl of my dreams.' I thought, then I smiled, and then I began to fall asleep too.

**Well Chapter 4 is finally done, longer then Chapter 3 has well. I'm gonna make Chapter 5 A.S.A.P, Peace! Also please R&R!**


	5. Big Ohana Gathering

**A/N: Well heres Chapter 5, I'll probably update with more chapters very frequently, like days apart, since I have lots of free time, but sometimes I might not be so lucky and may take a week or two to update, but whatever, life happens.**

**A/N 2: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 3: I'm gonna be using first person perspective entirely now, probably no third person, I seem to be better at writing in first person anyway XD.**

**A/N 4: This story takes place after Leroy and Stitch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha: Chapter 5: Big Ohana Gathering<strong>

_Early in the Morning._

I felt heaviness on my chest, so I opened my eyes, getting out of sleep, and saw Sapphire, still asleep, nuzzled in on my furry chest. I smiled, then I lowered my head and rubbed my nose onto her nose in a lovingly way, making her slowly open up her beautiful, dark blue eyes.

"Good morning Alphy." Sapphire said adoreingly, with a light smile.

"Good morning to you too, Sapphire." I said, smileing back. I tried to get up out of bed, but Sapphire quickly pulled me back down, which startled me.

"Gaba?" I asked confused.

"Meega doesn't want to get up just yet boojiboo." Sapphire said with a evil and seductive looking grin.

"O-Oh, u-uh, w-what are y-you gonna d-do?" I studdered. I hate studdering but most of the time when I try to talk to her, I just can't help myself, she's just too beautiful.

"Oh, youga will like it Alphy, trust meega." Sapphire said, in a very seductive tone. She then quickly smashed her lips onto mine, kissing me much harder then usually. Then she began to kiss my neck and my chest, then actually nibbled the middle of my chest. I winced in pain, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure, which didn't really make much sense to me, but I didn't care. She then slowly made soft kisses back up to my neck, then back to my lips. I then did the the same sort of thing to her, I pulled away from her lips and softly kissed her furry sky blue neck with small kisses, then slowly made the kisses harder, making her moan in pleasure. Then I went back to her lips and kissed her even harder, tongues fighting for dominance. We kept on kissing and snuggling for a very long time, until we heard a yell which completely startled us and making us Jump.

"Alpha! Sapphire! Nani! Time to get up!" Lilo yelled, suprisingly loud, across the house. Me and Sapphire shrugged, and decided to get up off the bed after some more snuggling and head out of the room. We entered the kitchen and we see Nani hastily making breakfast and turning to see us.

"Oh, hey Alpha...and, Sapphire?" Nani said, suprised that Sapphire was still here.

"Ih, meega Sapphire." Sapphire said in a teasing tone. I giggled a bit when she said that.

"I know, I thought you left yesterday night." Nani said, making breakfast without even looking or even glancing at it, only looking at us. Then she added, "You didn't say anything about spending the night."

"Meega soka for not telling youga." Sapphire apologized.

"It's fine, where did you sleep anyway? Lilo's room, Jumba's ship or what?" Nani asked. She glanced at me and back to her and to me again, then she added, "Did you _sleep_ with...Alpha?"

"Ahem, uh, what gives you that idea?" I asked, blushing slightly. I also noticed Sapphire was also blushing has well.

"Well, it did look like you both came out at the same time and from the same direction from the only guest room in the house..." Nani said.

"Uh...so? Ok, so what's for breakfast?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Don't be trying to change the subject mister." Nani said sternly. Has if luck struck me and Sapphire, Jumba came into the kitchen to see if breakfast was ready.

"Ah, hello Experiment 622 and Experiment Alpha, how are you two doing?" Jumba asked.

"Okietaka." Me and Sapphire said in unison.

"So bigger girl, is breakfast almost ready? I will be needing to eat fast so I can begin working on secret project." Jumba asked.

"Yeah, it's almost ready, and what secret project?" Nani asked, looking at Jumba wth an Angry glare.

"Its top secret, besides, it won't be harming anything in house, so don't worry about it." Jumba said, trying to assure Nani that nothing will happen.

"Ok whatever, (_looks back to me and Sapphire_) Well? What's you're answer?" Nani asked. Jumba was a bit confused because he didn't hear the question that Nani asked us, so he decided to stay and sit down in a chair, which made it even more embarrasing. I looked at Sapphire and she slowly nodded.

"Fine Nani, you win, we did, you happy? It doesn't really matter, does it?" I asked, a bit agitated.

"What did Experiment Alpha and 622 do bigger girl?" Jumba asked.

"Well, I asked where Sapphire stayed in the house yesterday night, and apparently she slept with Alpha." Nani said, a bit concerned.

"Sooo? That doesn't matter bigger girl. They obviously like each other, and they are Experiments, they don't have the ability to reproduce since they don't have the appropiate organs to be doing so." Jumba said.

"Oh, they don't? I didn't know that, never mind about the whole thing then." Nani said, then she glanced back at the breakfast and finished it. Then she added, "So, who wants Bacon?"

"Meeeee!" Lilo cried, running into the kitchen, with Stitch behind her. We all sat down at the table and began chatting about random things and topics. Then Nani placed down the plates, which were filled with bacon and eggs.

"Looks delicious!" I said.

"Ih!" Sapphire said. We all wolfed down the food, and of course, I finished first, and I felt incredibly full.

"Wow, that was alot of bacon, I'm stuffed." I said, grabbing my stomach.

"So, Alpha, do you want to meet the other cousins today?" Lilo asked after she finished eating.

"I guess. So what are you and Stitch going to do today?" I asked.

"Well I have to go to hula lessons in like 20 minutes." Lilo replied.

"And meega will be going out to the forest to play games with other cousins." Stitch replied.

"Really? Maybe I should come with you Stitch." I said. Then I added, glanceing over to Sapphire, "And maybe Sapphire can come with too."

"Ih, meega will come with youga Alphy." Sapphire said happily. I felt so overjoyed that she'll be coming with me, I always wanted her by my side.

"Well I guess I'll be going to hula lessons now." Lilo said, getting up from her chair, and dropping to the floor.

"Why? Didn't you say it was 20 minutes from now?" I asked.

"Well I have to _walk_ over there you know." Lilo said, making me look like an idiot.

"Oh, I knew that." I defended.

"Sure you did." Lilo countered back.

"Ok, ok now settle down, naga fight." Stitch said.

"_Humph_, fine." I said, calming down. Lilo got her backpack and went to the front door.

"Be good, ok Stitch and Alpha?" Lilo said.

"Okietaka, see ya later." I said, waving to Lilo. Then Lilo went out the front door and closed it, which reopened only a minute later and Pleakley came in and entered the kitchen.

"Hello green walking noodle, took you long enough." Jumba said.

"Well, I had to stay away for a while, I don't want to be attacked by that _little monster_ who has every single power of ALL the Experiments!" Pleakley exclaimed.

"Why would I hurt you Pleakley? I'm not orginally evil, even though I was supposed to be." I said, trying to reassure him, but obviously it didn't work.

"THAT'S. THE. POINT! You were SUPPOSED to be evil!" Pleakley yelled. I'v had enough of Pleakley's ranting, so I shot a colorful beam from my eyes which hit his one eye.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be so rude, I am so sorry, please forgive me sir." Pleakley said, bowing.

"Boojiboo, what did youga do to him?" Sapphire asked.

"I shot him with a beam which would make him have perfect manners, I had enough of his ranting about me being evil when I'm not." I said, clearly agitated.

"When will he be back to normal?" Stitch asked.

"Hmm, probably around evening." I said.

"Well okietaka, Alpha, Sapphire, salsa." Stitch said, so we followed Stitch out the back door and out into the green forest. We went deeper into the forest until we got to a clearing with a beautiful waterfall in view, and the clearing had a spot where a ship used to be, judging by the crator.

"Wow, this place is just...breathtaking, isn't it boojiboo?" I asked, stareing at the waterfall. Sapphire immediatly went beside me and licked my cheek. I turned and stared into her dark blue eyes, has Sapphire stared into my pitch black eyes. We both slowly got closer and went into a deep, passionate kiss, the most perfect kiss I ever had.

"Okietaka...meega gonna find other cousins." Stitch said, running off into the trees, while me and Sapphire were still having our perfect moment. After about 5 minutes, me and Sapphire broke our kiss, stareing and holding eachother.

"This place may be breathtaking, but not has breathtaking has you, boojiboo." I said, breaking the silence.

"Oh Alphy!" Sapphire cried happily, then she quickly kissed me again without warning, but I didn't mind, I was getting more used to it, in fact, I actually loved it! We were kissing for a while and I didn't really notice what was going on in the surrondings. I heard many voices, and one of those voices was Stitch.

"Uh, Alpha, cousins are hagata." Stitch said right next to us. Me and Sapphire immediatly broke apart and looked around. We saw a large crowd of many different Experiments, and most of them were stareing at me and Sapphire.

'Well, this is embarrasing.' I thought, blushing. Many of the Experiments walked up to me and greeted me, and strangely, none of them talked about that kiss I just had with Sapphire. I didn't know any of them, except for Slushy, Dupe, and Cannonball, and they happen to be in that same crowd.

"Aloha Alpha." Slushy, Dupe and Cannonball greeted, shaking my hand.

"Hey, what's up? Very big crowd we got here, it's has if I'm famous." I said playfully.

"Well, youga kinda are. All the other cousins had heard everything about youga, well, naga everything, but they know about youga's powers." Slushy said.

"Oh, ok, no wonder why they all seem to have a very big likeing to me." I said. I then walked back to Sapphire, who was still a bit shocked from a very big crowd of Experiments coming out of no where.

"Boojiboo, youga okietaka?" I asked. She shook her head, getting out of the daze.

"Gaba? What happened?" She asked.

"You were in shock from when all the Experiments were looking at us...kissing." I said. She began to blush really dark red. Then I added, "Its ok, they seem to not really care about it, none of them asked me anything about us, so, yeah...do youga want to come with me to meet the rest of them?"

"Ih." Sapphire replied. We both walked up to Stitch, who was chatting with a big, purple muscular looking Experiment.

"Hey Alpha, meet Kixx, Experiment 601." Stitch said has he grabbed my hand and Kixx's hand and made us shake.

"Hello, I heard you're the best fighter in the galaxy huh?" I asked.

"Ih, well, naga, Stitch beated meega." Kixx said sadly. Then Kixx asked, grinning to himself, "Youga want to fight?"

"I'm not the type to really fight, but when I am, I'm unstoppable." I said in a cocky tone.

"Then how about youga prove it?" Kixx hissed. Sapphire began backing away from us when we took our fighting stances, and then I popped out my 4 extra arms.

"Ok then, bring it on!" I yelled.

"Feeboogoo!" Kixx yelled back. Kixx charged at me and tried to do an uppercut, but I just caught his hand before it even hit. Then I picked him up, rolled him into a ball, threw him up in the air, and kicked him before he landed, sending him flying. He bounced off a tree and became a big purple wrecking ball, knocking down a ton of trees everywhere. Then he bounced off another one and came directly at me with incredible speed. I just sighed before I took the hit directly into the chest. _SMACK_. I didn't feel any pain at all, in fact, I didn't even budge. Kixx rolled away and uncurled himself.

"Ogata...youga felt like a steel wall." Kixx painfully said, then began slowly standing up.

"Youga okietaka?" I asked.

"I-Ih, youga win, youga even better then Stitch, also youga much tougher." Kixx said, defeated. All the other Experiments just stared with amazement, then began to cheer.

'Whats with all the cheering? Well, it's cool I guess.' I thought.

"Youga beat him like he was nothing boojiboo!" Sapphire cried out, running out of the crowd and embraced me tightly.

"Yeah, so? Stitch beated him before, right?" I asked, still confused about all the cheering.

"Well, Stitch was the only one that beated him before youga, but he had a very hard time, youga beated Kixx like he was nothing!" Sapphire said, breaking apart from the hug, with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh...well ok then." I said, smileing back. After a while, all the Experiments began to calm down, and they all just relaxed in the clearing and forest. I sprouted my wings and flew up to the closest tree, that wasn't knocked down, and layed ontop of it, putting my wings back in.

'It's nice to relax here, this area is like paradise.' I thought, putting my hands behind my head. I felt the tree shakeing a bit, so I got up, and looked down, and saw Sapphire climbing up.

"Hey boojiboo." I said before she got to the top.

"Aloha Alphy." Sapphire said adoreingly when she did get to the top.

"Can meega relax with youga boojiboo?" Sapphire asked.

"O-Of course you can boojiboo." I replied. She swiftly went right next to me and we both layed down, and then I put my arm around Sapphire's shoulder, bringing her closer, and then she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Meega tay boojiboo." Sapphire whispered into my ear in a seductive tone, sending chills down my spines, the good type of chills.

"I love you too boojiboo." I replied. Then Sapphire suddenly rolled over and was ontop of me, smileing evily.

"Gaba-hmpff." before I could finish my sentence, she silenced me with a deep, passionate kiss, and I melted into it, loving every second of it.

**Stitch's P.O.V**

Meega was relaxing with Sparky and Kixx, talking about many random topics. Kixx began glancing over his scratches and bruises and looked around, trying to find someone.

"Hey, where isa Alpha?" Kixx asked. Meega looked around and couldn't find any sign of Alpha. Meega turned on infa-red vision, and saw Alpha and Sapphire's heat signature ontop of a tree.

"Meega found him, but we shouldn't disturb him right now." Meega said.

"Why?" Kixx asked.

"He's having _alone_ time with Sapphire right now." Meega replied. Kixx began to chuckle a little.

"So, hega has boojiboo now?" Kixx said teasingly.

"Ih." Meega replied. Then meega had a thought pop up in meega's head. Where's Angel?

"Hey Kixx, have youga seen Angel anywhere around here?" Meega asked.

"Ih, meega think so." Kixx replied in a weird tone, eyes focused behind meega, but meega didn't understand what he was looking at. Before meega could turn around, meega felt someone hug meega from behind, which startled meega, but meega recongnized the pink, fury arms.

"Aloha boojiboo." A very familar, heavenly voice said. Meega knew it was meega's boojiboo, Angel.

"Aloha Angel." Meega said. Then meega asked, "Did youga wake up early yesterday without any of us knowing?"

"Ih, soka about that, meega went out for some fresh air and went around town." Angel replied.

"It's okietaka boojiboo, meega glad youga isa hagata." Meega said, then meega turned around and embraced her. Then she kissed meega hard on the lips, so meega returned the intense kiss, causing her to moan slightly.

"Ok, meega see's that y'all are busy, meega should be heading off." Kixx said, a bit uncomfortable by the sight, walking off. Meega and Angel broke the kiss and caught up with Kixx.

"Naga, its okietaka, were we making youga uncomfortable?" Meega asked.

"Kinda, soka about that. So what should we do?" Kixx asked. All or most of meega's cousins were here, so we should do something, but what?

"How about some games?" Sparky suggested.

"Like what?" Meega asked.

"Yeah, like what?" A deep voice behind meega said. Meega turned around and saw Alpha and Sapphire, arm in arm.

**Alpha's P.O.V**

"Oh, Aloha Alpha, meega didn't notice y'all getting off the tree-uh, meega just said too much..." Stitch said. I began to glare at Stitch. How the heck did he know?

"What? How did you know me and Sapphire were up on a tree?" I asked.

"Well, meega asked Stitch where youga was, and he turned on his infa-red vision and saw youga and Sapphire on a tree." Kixx explained.

"Oh, well whatever, (_looks back at the yellow Experiment_) so what games do you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about 'Extreme Hide and Seek'?" The yellow Experiment suggested.

"Hmm, nah." I replied. Then I got a brilliant idea, so I suggested, "How about we do 'Extreme tag' AND 'Extreme Hide and Seek' combined?"

"Gaba? How would that work boojiboo?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, someone has to be 'it' and he has to count to 100 while everyone else runs and hides, and when that someone is done counting, he looks for his targets, but he has to tag them, not just find them, and when the targets get tagged, they join him and look for other targets." I explained.

"That sounds good, meega guess we should play that then." Stitch said.

"Also, the person who is 'it' has a base, so that means I should go ahead and make a base." I said.

**Stitch's P.O.V**

After Alpha said that, hega ran into the middle of the forest. Then what we saw, stunned meega, and all the other cousins. A GIGANTIC tree came out of no where, sprouting up, and began literally touching the clouds.

"Well, base is finished!" Alpha yelled out ontop of his tree base. Alpha then glided down with his wings and landed right next to meega.

"G-G-Gaba?" Meega said, still stunned by the sight.

"What? It's just a simple tree base." Alpha said has his wings retracted into his back.

"S-S-SIMPLE?" Meega said outloud.

"Yeah it's simple, what more do you want? A tree the size of a star?" Alpha said jokingly.

"Y-Youga can make a tree the size of a star?" Meega asked with curiousity.

"If I wanted too, but that would cause alot of problems, let's just get this game going." Alpha said, getting bored of this conversation.

**Alpha's P.O.V**

I told the rest of the cousins about our game, so now they all gathered into a big group and we were doing the 'Ennie Meany Miney Mo' thing to decide who was 'it'. What a suprise who it was. It was me.

"So, I'm 'it' huh...Heh, this should be easy." I said, cracking my knuckles. I then flew up to the top of my tree base, and looked around. I saw the entire island from up here! The view was just breathtaking! Then I shook my head, getting my focus back and materialized a microphone, and 4 large speakers, and hooked them all up.

"Ok, I'll begin counting now, so go hide!" I yelled in the microphone. My voice boomed out of the speakers and I could hear all the Experiments moving around the entire forest.

'I think I have a _HUGE_ unfair advantage...Oh well.' I thought.

"1, 2, 3..." I began counting with my eyes closed, infront of the microphone.

**Stitch's P.O.V**

Meega and Angel went off running when we heard the countdown, and meega knew the perfect hiding spot, behind the waterfall!

"Boojiboo, we could hide behind waterfall! There's a cave there!" Meega suggested.

"Okietaka boojiboo." Angel said, agreeing with meega. When we finally made it to the waterfall, we see two Experiments already there, Wolf and Violet.

"Aloha Stitch." Wolf and Violet greeted.

"Aloha Wolf and Violet." Meega greeted back. All four of us went behind the waterfall and hid inside the cave.

"55, 56, 57..." We heard Alpha's booming voice from the speakers ontop of the tree. He's just halfway there.

"Do youga think Alpha would find us in here?" Boojiboo asked meega.

"Meega doesn't know boojiboo, so we shall find out." Meega replied.

'He does have Finder's ability, so he probably will find us.' Meega thought.

"66, 67, 68..."

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Meega was jumping tree to tree like a ninja, making no sounds, looking for a good hiding spot. Then it hit meega.

'Meega can hide in tree base without boojiboo even knowing it, and he wouldn't expect it either!' Meega thought, grinning. Meega then jumped tree to tree, heading toward boojiboo's tree base. After a minute of jumping, meega reached the tree base, and began clawing at it visciously, making a small tunnel. Then meega saw that the middle of the tree was hollow, except with lots of small branches that filled the tree that meega can easily climb and walk on.

'This will be easy.' Meega thought. Meega climbed lots of the branches, finally reaching a spot where meega can see boojiboo clearly, so meega just sat there, waiting.

"97, 98, 99...100!" Meega heard boojiboo yell out. Then hega suddenly dissappeared.

'Huh, where did boojiboo go?' Meega thought. Meega then felt a kiss on the back of my head that completely startled meega, making meega jump, and then meega turned around to see meega's boojiboo standing right there.

"Gotcha boojiboo." Boojiboo said.

"How did youga know meega was right here?" Meega asked, suprised.

"I have a very senseitive nose, much more senseitive then Stitch's, and I can smell you're heavenly scent from anywhere boojiboo." Boojiboo said, complementing meega's smell, which made meega blush dark red.

"Oh, takka boojiboo." Meega said, sounding more lustful.

"Well, let's go and find some Experiments." Boojiboo said.

"Ih!" Meega replied. Boojiboo then grabbed meega, and scooped meega up bridal style. He sprouted two big black wings on his back and flew up to the top of the tree. Meega couldn't help but stare into his gorgeous black eyes. Meega slipped my arms around his neck and licked him on the cheek, then he swiftly pecked meega's lips with his, with a very fast but electrifiying kiss.

"So, do you want to stay with me, or do youga want to find some Experiments on you're own?" Boojiboo asked, knowing what meega's answer was.

"Stay with youga." Meega quickly replied, still in a lustful tone.

"Okietaka." Boojiboo said, still carrying me, and meega loved every second of it.

"Meega tay boojiboo." Meega said.

"Meega tay boojiboo." Boojiboo replied back, with love and care in his voice, his voice always managed to melt meega's heart. Then he spreaded his wings and flew towards the ground at breakneck speed, heading towards his closest target. Meega could feel sudden wind rushing past us, but meega didn't care, meega was with boojiboo and thats all that matters to meega right now.

**Stitch's P.O.V**

Meega heard loud shouts and yelps outside, so meega peaked outside of the waterfall, and saw that Alpha was up in the air, carrying Sapphire, swooping down like a bird catching prey, tagging every Experiment he saw moving.

"Uh, meega wonders how this is gonna go." Meega thought outloud.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something when he comes over here. We should probably run for it when he does." Wolf suggested.

"Unless he beats us to it, he's faster then us." Meega said back to Wolf.

"Yeah, youga right, we'll stay in here and hide has long has possible, cause in the end we'll get caught anyway." Wolf said.

Meega then looked back out, and it seems that alot of the Experiments were already tagged, since dozens of them were looking around for the other hiding ones.

'He got ALL of those cousins in just a few minutes?' Meega thought, suprised.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are Stitch!" Meega heard Alpha yell out. Then he added, "You, Angel, Wolf, and Violet are the only ones left!"

"GABA? He caught _ALL_ the other cousins already?" Angel yelled in suprise.

"Well, we are boned, right Wolf?" Meega asked.

"Yeah, _boned_, cause he's coming at us right now!" Wolf cried out, pointing at the waterfall. A shadow was getting closer to the waterfall, and that shadow looked like Alpha! We all made a run for it, meega with Angel, Wolf with Violet. We took different paths, going deeper into the cave, and it was getting darker, eventually it became pitch black. Meega could hear Angel shakeing, so meega gently hugged her from behind, kissing her neck, trying to comfort her.

"It's okietaka boojiboo, there's nothing to be scared about in the dark, youga have meega here." Meega said, calming her down.

"Well, you have one thing to be scared of." We heard a voice that sent shivers down our spines. Meega and Angel made a dash for it, but it was hopeless, meega could hear Alpha's running and it was getting much closer. Then meega felt a gust of wind past meega and Alpha was just standing infront of us and we ran into him. _Thud_. Meega and Angel then fell back after touching him, knowing we just got tagged.

"Shootah, youga got us." Meega said, defeated.

"Yep, I won the game in less than 10 minutes, thats a new record." Alpha said in a cocky tone.

"Meega proud of youga, boojiboo." We heard a voice say. It was definitely Sapphire's voice, and since her voice was coming from Alpha's direction, she was still being carried.

"Takka boojiboo, I already got Wolf and Violet, so let's get out of this cave, its pitch black in here." Alpha said. Meega, Angel, Alpha, Sapphire, Wolf, and Violet met back up at the mouth of the cave and went through the waterfall, and back into the forest. Alpha and Sapphire then went flying, going towards the tree base.

"Ok cousins, game's finished, I found everyone." Alpha said in the microphone once he got up there. All the cousins, including meega, went back to the middle of the forest when they heard Alpha, and we all were completely exhausted. We all began to relax again. Alpha and Sapphire glided back down next to meega, and then Alpha extended his hand towards his tree base. The tree began to fall down and disintegrate. He then gently put Sapphire back on her feet, even though she had a face of disappointment of not being carried by her boojiboo anymore.

"Well what now Stitch?" Alpha asked meega.

"Go home?" Meega suggested.

"Okietaka." Alpha replied.

**Alpha's P.O.V**

Me, Sapphire, Stitch, Angel, Wolf, and Violet waved to all the other cousins, saying goodbye, and we headed back home.

"Well today was fun." I said.

"Today was exhausting." Stitch said, tiredly.

"Ih." Angel, Wolf, and Violet said, agreeing with Stitch.

"(_Giggle_) Meega thought today was fun too boojiboo." Sapphire said, grinning a bit evily. I knew that she wasn't _just_ talking about the game. I took her hand in mine and licked her on the cheek, making her giggle. We finally arrived at the back door of the house, where Wolf and Violet decided to go to the roof, while everyone else went inside. We all went to the living room, and there we see a very impatient looking Jumba. Before we could say anything to him, he said something first.

"Alpha, you must be going to lab A.S.A.P." Jumba said very seriously with no emotion.

"Oh...ok? What for?" I asked. There is nothing wrong with me, is there? Why else would Jumba want me in the lab?

"Just be coming if you can." Jumba replied. I became very worried about if something is happening to me and I just don't realise it, yet Jumba does.

"Ok, I'll be there A.S.A.P." I said, still confused.

"Good." Jumba replied, then he went back out towards his ship/lab.

"Boojiboo, are youga okietaka?" Sapphire said, seeing the worried expresion on my face.

"Ih, I think so." I replied. Then I added, "But I'm just wondering why Jumba needs me at his lab. Does he think there's something wrong with me?"

"Meega don't know, meega doesn't see anything wrong with boojiboo." Sapphire said.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting to his lab. I'll be back has soon has I can, okay boojiboo?" I said.

"Okietaka." Sapphire said. Then she embraced me and kissed me intensely on the lips. I was suprised at first, but then I melted into the kiss, and we kissed for about 3 minutes. Then we broke apart.

"Well go to Jumba, and be back soon, ok boojiboo?" Sapphire said, smileing.

"Yeah, I will." I said, smileing back. Then I went out the back door, into the forest, and walked up Jumba's ship. I opened the door and saw Jumba inside, sitting on his chair, awaiting my arrival.

"Good, you're here." Jumba said, getting up from his chair.

"So, what do you need me for Jumba?" I asked.

"Well, I needed to tell you something...something I should of told you a _long_ time ago." Jumba said, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to phrase something.

"Huh? Like what? What is it about?" I asked. Suspense and curiousity was killing me on the inside right now. Jumba paused for a while, then he looked back down, and knew what to say.

"About the beast that is trapped and sealed inside of you." Jumba hesitately said. I was completely confused, worried, and speechless at the same time. I just stood there with a blank expresion, not really getting what he meant.

'What the heck? A beast trapped and sealed inside of me? Is this some type of joke?' I thought.

"Jumba, is this some type of joke?" I asked angrily.

"This is _NO_ joke Alpha...I must be telling you something else now has well. I didn't trick you on purpose into getting dehydrated, I dehydrated you to save you're life." Jumba said. I used my lie detector ability and this wasn't a lie at all. This is all truth.

"Ok, tell me _exactly _what happened then." I said, wanting all the information about this..._monster_.

"Very well, back at lab when I first created you, I didn't just create you, but I created another Experiment has well..."

_To be continued..._

**Sorry, but I had to do a cliffy, because if I had the entire thing Jumba wanted to say, this chapter would be way too long. Besides, cliffys make it more suspensful, and I like feeling mysterious :P. **

**I'll be making chapter 6 A.S.A.P. Please Read & Review!**


	6. The History of Experiment Omega

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 6, its pretty much part 2 of Chapter 5, but still its Chapter 6.**

**A/N 2: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good**

**A/N 3: This story takes place after Leroy and Stitch. (To be more specific, like a month after or 2, so that means Lilo is still the same height has Stitch, and stuff like that.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, though it'd be nice if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha: Chapter 6: The History of Experiment Omega<strong>

"Very well, back at lab when I first created you, I didn't just create you, but I created another Experiment has well...and I am suprised you don't remember anything about this." Jumba said.

"Just get on with it Jumba." I said impatiently, crossing my arms.

"Ok...it all began when you and _him_ were created..."

**Jumba's P.O.V**

_Flashback to Jumba's old lab, Jumba was also wearing his white lab coat. (same lab in Leroy and Stitch)._

"Ehahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed maniacally after I pulled a certain lever. Two different chambers with black Experiment blobs were hit by charged laser blasts with a large flash. After minutes of my maniacal laughter, the laser blasts and flashes subsided, and smoke could be seen in the two chambers, blocking anything in view inside.

"Could it be? Have I finally done it?" I thought outloud. I then saw the smoke subside, and I was overwhelmed with joy of the two furry creatures in their separate chambers.

"Yes! I have finally done it!" I yelled out. I walked over to the left chamber, looking down on the black and white Experiment, which was curiously looking up at me.

"Experiment Alpha, prototype of my future 626 Experiments, I am Jumba Jookiba, evil genius scientist and you're creator." I greeted him. He just looked up with a blank expresion at me and nodded.

'Huh? He's not trying to break out of his chamber? Hmm...' I thought. I then walked over to the right chamber, looking down on the black and red Experiment. He was very similar to Experiment Alpha, except with a few, but very noticable differences. He had the same black fur and figure has Alpha, but instead of white fur and markings, he had dark red fur and markings. His ears were like Alpha's, but on the top of them was tipped dark red. He also had demon like horns, and a devil like tail, which was tipped dark red at the tip, and his eyes were dark red, and had blood red, razor sharp claws.

"Experiment Omega, also prototype of my future Experiments, I am also you're creator, Jumba Jookiba, evil genius scientist." I greeted him. He had a very angry and evil looking expresion, wanting out, which made me chuckle evily.

'Heh, just has I wanted him to be, but why is the other one not mad about being trapped in a chamber?' I thought curiously. 'Maybe I should let Experiment Alpha out first, since he may be easier to deal with than Experiment Omega.'

I went to the control panel, pressed some buttons and the chamber that Experiment Alpha was trapped in lifted up. He looked around, curious of his surrondings, and stopped dead, looking at Experiment Omega, who was looking at Experiment Alpha with a death glare.

"Meega nala QUEESTA!" Experiment Omega cried out, trying to shatter the chamber by punching and kicking at it furiously, but to no avail. Experiment Alpha just ignored Experiment Omega's remark, and slowly walked up to me, wanting to ask something.

"Yes, Experiment Alpha?" I asked, wondering what he has to say.

"What's with him?" Experiment Alpha asked, pointing to Experiment Omega.

"He wants out, I think." I said, uncertain if he wants out, or wanting to destroy Experiment Alpha.

"I think we should keep him in there." Experiment Alpha suggested.

"I am agreeing with you." I said. Then I asked, "So, how are you feeling Experiment Alpha?"

"Well, I was just born a few minutes ago, so, not really much of anything." Experiment Alpha said emotionlessly.

"What does you're programming telling you to do right now?" I asked.

"Well, it's telling me I have many, _MANY_ different abilities and how to use them...and that's it." Experiment Alpha said.

'What? His programming should be telling him to destroy! This must be being major flaw in programming.' I thought, disappointed.

"So, (_pointing at Experiment Omega_) he's technically my brother?" Experiment Alpha asked.

"I guess you could be saying that, you are both my creations so I guess, technically, yeah." I replied, suprised by his question.

'He's showing no emotion, yet showing no evil in his voice, what's with him?' I thought.

"So what do we do in here anyway?" Experiment Alpha asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked, wanting to know what he had in mind.

"Can I go outside?" Experiment Alpha asked.

"Sure, I guess." I said, and before I knew it, he disappeared. I went back to my computer and typed in some codes, getting into the surveillance system. One of my security cameras caught Experiment Alpha on the roof, just laying there, stareing up at the starry sky.

'Yep, something's definitely wrong with him.' I thought. Then I turned away from my computer to see Experiment Omega still trying to free himself out of his chamber.

"It seems you are working correctly. You're proramming is telling you to destroy and break out, and you are responding to it clearly." I said to him. The response I got from him was a nasty and furocious growl.

"Well, I better start testing on you, and then Experiment Alpha later." I said.

_A few days and many tests later._

"I have come to a conclusion about the tests...it seems Experiment Omega is pure evil, yet Experiment Alpha isn't evil at all, and Experiment Alpha doesn't enjoy fighting much, which is very odd." I said, recording on my journal of Experimentation. Then I added, "On the brighter side, it seems they both have perfect functionality with their abilities, and they seem to have no known weaknessess."

I then ended the recording and saved it into the hard drive.

'What am I to do with Experiment Alpha? He won't be causeing any destruction...' I thought.

"Hey Jumba, whatcha doin?" Experiment Alpha asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing much, just recorded conclusion of tests on computer." I replied.

"Oh, you mean the tests about us?" Experiment Alpha asked.

"Yes." I replied simply. I looked back to Experiment Omega, still trying to break out.

'After all his failed attempts, he keeps on trying.' I thought happily. I looked back at my computer and heard shattering of glass.

"What?" I screamed in shock. I looked at Experiment Omega's chamber, and it's glass was completely shattered.

"Oh no, not good, not good indeed!" I screamed even more. I saw Experiment Alpha looking around, searching for the escaper. I sprinted to a wall behind the chambers and opened up a concealed keypad. I typed in all the neccessary passwords has fast as I could, and the wall opened up, revealing a room with all sorts of weapons.

"Experiment Alpha! Take the plasma guns, and I'll take my Experimental device!" I yelled out.

"Plasma guns won't work on him or me! How would that work?" Experiment Alpha questioned.

"It would stun him long enough for me to use my device!" I yelled back. Experiment Alpha ran into the room and took 6 plasma guns, one for each of his 6 hands, and I took out my untested device, the Dehydrator Beam Cannon. The Dehydrator beam looked has it sounds, a large, complicated looking cannon.

"I think he's over there!" Experiment Alpha called out to me, pointing to the ceiling. Oh boy, was he wrong. Experiment Omega was sneaking right behind him. Experiment Omega then lunged at Experiment Alpha, which would of killed him instantly. I acted on pure instinct and fired the Dehydrator Beam Cannon, which fired a large, light-blue ball of energy. I was thrown back by the force of the ball of energy and was heading toward a steel wall. _SLAM_. I hit the wall dead on, denting it slightly, and then I fell to the ground. I got up and groaned in pain, and saw that the energy projectile did indeed hit it's target.

"Haha! Gotcha!" I called out. Experiment Omega was engulfed in a big blue sphere, and so was Experiment Alpha right beside him.

"Uh-oh..." I muttered. Eventually the blue sphere flashed very brightly, causing me to shield my eyes. Then a few seconds later, a small black Experiment pod landed on the ground. I ran over to it and picked it up, and read the label outloud. "Experiment Alpha."

"Well, this ain't good." I said to myself. I ran over to a device and put the pod inside, scanning it. The readings said that it was indeed Experiment Alpha, but somehow Experiment Omega was sealed inside of him.

'How is that even possible?' I thought. Then I was in heavy thought for a while, but couldn't come up with an explaination, so I just put Experiment Alpha's pod in my lab coat pocket, and began Experimenting again, which eventually created another Experiment, Experiment 001, Shrink. I totally forgot about Experiment Alpha's pod, which stayed in my lab coat pocket for the entire time of me creating the other 626 Experiments, and eventually slipping out of pocket on Earth, and reactivating. When I saw he has been activated, I grew very afraid, not because of Experiment Alpha himself, but because of Experiment Omega, which could come out anytime when Experiment Alpha was enraged, but luckily, Experiment Alpha wasn't enraged enough, if he even was enraged at all, and thank god he wasn't...or else all hell could of broken loose.

_Flash back ends._

**Alpha's P.O.V**

"...And that's what happened." Jumba said, finishing his long story.

"I...I see." I said, trying to remember all of this, but to no avail. An Experiment monstrousity is actually sealed inside of me? This sounds oddly familar.

"You know, when I was eating breakfast with y'all and talking about random topics and stuff, Lilo said something about an anime or cartoon called...'Naruto' I think? Anyway, Naruto had this nine tailed beast thing sealed inside of him, and when he gets mad, the nine tails would try to take him over or something." I said.

"...Ok, that saves some time for me cause I don't have to be explaining it cause that's technically same sort of thing to you, except it is Experiment Omega sealed inside of you, not nine tailed beast thing." Jumba replied.

"Ok, then simplest thing to do is...to not get too mad, sounds simple enough." I said confidently.

"Heh, it may sound simple, but believe me, there will come times that you will get very angry." Jumba said.

"Well thanks for telling me about this Jumba, now I know what to expect, and maybe I can fight it." I said. Then I asked, "Wait...does Experiment Omega have the same strength has I do?"

"Well, in theory, he should be a more powerful version of you. I wasn't able to really compare you're strengths to him when testing, but you both have the potential to kill each other rather easily." Jumba replied.

"Ah, well I better get going." I said, turning around to walk out the ship's door, but before I did, my ears perked up and I could hear very slight movement within the ship's ventilation system. I knew who it was. I recongnized the movement, and I was the only one who was capable of picking up the slight sound.

"Boojiboo?" I called up to one of the ventilation shafts. I heard the movement stop, and a sky blue Experiment came out of a ventilation shaft, dropping down to the ground. Sapphire.

"Uh, how much did you hear boojiboo?" I asked Sapphire.

"...A-All of it." Sapphire replied. Fear was definitely in her voice.

"Boojiboo, why are youga scared?" I asked, even though I knew what the answer was.

"M-Meega heard that youga have m-monster sealed inside of y-youga." Sapphire hestiantly said. I had a pinch deep in my heart. She was afraid of me. I looked down to the ground, not wanting to see her scared face anymore. Then I suddenly felt her embrace me. I was shocked and confused, and I looked back up to her.

"G-Gaba? Didn't youga just technically say that you were afraid of me?" I asked.

"Meega not afraid of youga. Meega afraid of losing youga." Sapphire said, making the embrace tighter. I returned her embrace, and she pulled her head back, stareing into my eyes, and brought her head closer and put her lips onto mine. We were kissing for a good amount of time, until Jumba interupted.

"Uh, it's been an Earth hour since you both started smooch-fest...shouldn't y'all be going back to house?" Jumba asked, a bit uncomfortable. We broke the kiss and simply nodded. I took Sapphire's hand and we walked out of the ship, and walked towards the house. I looked and saw Sapphire's worried face.

"Boojiboo, it'll be okay, I won't let Experiment Omega take me over, no matter what happens." I said, trying to reassure her.

"Meega heard that if youga gets mad enough, Experiment Omega would try to take youga over." Sapphire said sadly, looking down to her feet.

"Then all I have to do...is to not get that angry, don't worry, I'll make sure it won't happen." I said. Then I leaned closer and licked her cheek. She looked back up, and began to smile.

"Promise?" Sapphire asked.

"Promise." I replied. She then swiftly embraced me and kissed me intensely on the lips. To my disappointment, it didn't last long, only about 2 minutes.

'...I don't know how long I'll be able to keep that promise.' I thought sadly. We both went to the back door and opened it, entering the house. We went to the living room and saw Lilo watching a certain cartoon. Two figures in that cartoon, were fighting pretty intensely, has if both were super human. A spiky yellow-haired boy, wearing an orange jumpsuit with a headband with a picture of a leaf on it, fighting against a black haired boy, with the same type of headband, wearing a blue T-shirt. The scene later, was what made my stomach turn. The yellow haired boy was in his sub-conscious, and infront of him was huge metal bars, looking like a cage, and what was in it, I knew this show had to be called 'Naruto', because inside that cage, was a nine tailed fox. That nine tailed fox seemed to give his energy through the strange liquid on the surface of the boy's sub-conscious, and on the outside world, the boy began to change. His eyes turned red and the pupils turned into slits, his nails became sharp claws, and a red aura began to incase his body in a shape of a fox.

'Agh, I can't take this anymore...' I thought has I looked away from the T.V, and headed to the couch to lay and rest my head on. Sapphire saw this and knew exactly why, but Lilo didn't.

"Are you okay Alpha?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, just a little headache." I lied, trying to get Lilo's attention off me. I didn't want to speak about Experiment Omega being sealed inside of me to her, because she might not be able to take it lightly.

"Oh, okay. Also this is the show I was talking about at breakfast, and it's one of my favorite cartoons in the world!" Lilo exclaimed, pointing to the T.V. I decided to turn my head back to the T.V to watch the next scene.

_T.V._

"Naruto!" The black haired boy yelled after he changed into a demon looking form with wings that sorta looked like hands, with black electricity forming in his hands, lunging at Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back, with a ball of purple energy being incased by his red, fox aura, lunging at Sasuke. They both roared has their two attacks clashed, emitting huge shockwaves, disrupting the enviroment around them. Eventually the energy being produced by the clash engulfed them both in a big white sphere. Then an image was showing younger versions of themselves, extending their arms and locked fingers in a display of friendship.

_Back in Reality_

"I'v seen this episode so many times, yet I never get tired of their epic fight." Lilo said.

"What are they anyway? They seem to be more faster then regular human beings." I said, still laying down on the couch.

"They are ninjas." Lilo simply replied.

"Well that definitely explains their super human speed." I said. Then I added, "But that doesn't explain their 'special' clash at the end."

"Well let me explain a little more: ninjas use their charka to perform jutsu, and there are 5 different elements: Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, and Lightning. Ninjas can also just use their pure charka to create attacks like Naruto did, only this time, he had the nine tails help him." Lilo explained.

"Oh, ok, that makes sense. Isn't charka just another word for energy though?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lilo replied.

"Boojiboo, can meega sit with youga?" Sapphire asked, interupting the conversation.

"I-Ih." I replied, getting up from laying down. She sat right beside me, and I put my arms around her absent-mindedly, bringing her closer. She put her hand onto my chest and rested her head onto my shoulder.

"So...what do y'all wanna do?" Lilo asked.

"I don't know...what time is it?" I asked.

"Around 2:00 P.M." Lilo replied.

"So we have all this time yet nothing to do?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Lilo replied.

"Where's Stitch?" I asked.

"On the hammock with Angel...also the hammock is in the backyard if you didn't know." Lilo replied.

"Oh, ok, then we shouldn't disturb him then." I said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be nice." Lilo agreed. I glanced over to Sapphire, who was still resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, uh, boojiboo, do you wanna go for a walk around town for a while?" I asked Sapphire, getting up from the couch.

"Ih!" Sapphire replied, almost shouting, jumping off the couch, which startled me.

'Huh, that was odd, why did she shout?' I thought.

"Ok...so Lilo, what are you gonna do?" I asked Lilo.

"Probably play video games, Nani saved enough money and got an xbox 360 and Lego Rockband for my birthday." Lilo replied, turning on her xbox 360 that was under the T.V and getting a guitar controller just beside the T.V.

"Cool, well let's go boojiboo." I said, putting my arms around her again, and exited the house from the front door. We were walking around the forest, and then the town, exploreing sights that I haven't seen before, like the volcanoes and the icy mountains. My mind kept coming back to Experiment Omega, and I would daze off, but be snapped back to reality in a few moments. Me and Sapphire were at a park under a tree, sitting down on the soft grass, right beside each other, and thats when I dazed off again.

"Boojiboo, youga okietaka?" Sapphire asked. I immeditaly went back to my senses, looked to my side and saw that my boojiboo had a very concerned gaze on me.

"I-Ih..." I hestiantly said.

"Boojiboo, meega knows that youga are thinking about_ him_. Meega want's to help boojiboo _relax_ and forget about _him_." Sapphire said seductively. She then scooted closer, putting one of her hands on my chest, and used her other hand to tilt my head towards her. I gazed into her eyes and the thoughts of Experiment Omega were replaced by thoughts of my Sapphire. My beloved Sapphire. I couldn't control myself anymore. I put my arms around her, and leaned in to kiss her with a deep, passionate tongue induced kiss. She moaned and giggled lightly has my tongue explored different parts of her mouth.

"Meega love youga, Sapphire." I said in between my breaths.

"Meega loves youga too, Alphy." Sapphire replied back adoreingly. The kisses became much more intense, and eventually I began to moan lightly with her has pleasure began overtaking me. I then pulled back so that I could breath again, and so did Sapphire.

"That was some good kissing..." I awkwardly said.

"(_Giggle_) Ih." Sapphire said, blushing.

"So how are youga feeling Alphy?" Sapphire asked.

"Alot better, now that I'm with youga, boojiboo." I replied. We both leaned in again and kissed even more. The kissing felt like it lasted minutes, but at the same time it felt like hours, and the sun was starting to set.

"It looks like it's getting late, but I have something planned right now." I said, pulling away from Sapphire's lips, and got up. I grabbed Sapphire's arm, helping her up, and in a flash of yellow light, we appeared at the beach, and at the horizon of the sea, was the setting sun.

"Oh, boojiboo, its so...beautiful." Sapphire said, looking at the glorious sunset.

"It is, but when I compare the sunset to you, the sunset is no where _near_ has beautiful has youga are, boojiboo." I said lovingly.

"Oh, _boojiboo_!" Sapphire shouted and then embraced me very tightly, and I returned the embrace, but if I did it too tightly, I would hurt her, so I had to control my own strength. Then she pulled her head back from the embrace and kissed me, the hardest kiss she ever gave me. We both tilted our heads, making the kiss even deeper. This kiss had to be the most perfect kiss up to date. I knew in my heart that me and Sapphire were meant to be together, and I will always love her, no matter what happens. Then sun setted all the way and the stars were beginning to show up. I slowly pulled away from the kiss and gazed into her beautiful dark blue eyes has the full moon shined onto her.

"I think today was the most perfect day, despite what I'v been told by Jumba." I said.

"Ih, should we go home?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah." I said, grabbing her hand, and teleported again. We both appeared infront of the Pelekai's residence. I sniffed the air and couldn't find the scent of Wolf and Violet, which meant the roof was open.

"Hey boojiboo, do you want to go up on the roof with me? One of my favorite things to do is Star Gazeing, but this time, I want to spend it with you." I said.

"Oh boojiboo, meega would be glad too." Sapphire replied, smiling. We both climbed and crawled onto the roof, and layed down in the middle. We both cuddled up against each other very closely, and I began licking her neck, making her giggle.

"Oh, stop it. It tickles." Sapphire said playfully, with lust building up in her voice. I just increased the intensity and began kissing her neck pretty hard, causing her to moan in pleasure. She then rolled over and was ontop of me, and had a very seductive look on her face.

"Oh, you _dirty_ Experiment." I said playfully.

"Meega want's to make youga feel good, so meega will." Sapphire said, batting her eye lashes at me. She leaned down and began kissing my neck and chest, and once again nibbled at my chest. This time, it was only pleasure, no pain at all. She began to trail back up to my lips, and our tongues were fighting fiercly against eachother. She was moaning louder then ever before, which turned me on even more, so I rolled over and now I was ontop. Sapphire gasped has I began kissing and licking her neck with much more speed and furiocity. My hands were roaming all around her, making her feel has much pleasure has I can give her.

"Ooh! Alphy!" Sapphire shouted in pleasure. I trailed back up and kissed her on the lips has hard as I could. After a while (hours atleast), we both gotten very tired, but before falling asleep, I swiftly teleported myself and Sapphire to the guest room's bed. I slowly pulled the covers up and covered myself and Sapphire. Me and Sapphire then snuggled very closely, shareing body warmth.

"Goodnight boojiboo." I said softly.

"Goodnight to youga too, boojiboo." Sapphire replied. We both then fell asleep in each other's arms, but before I became unconscious in sleep, I had one thought in my mind, 'I think we just missed out on dinner.'

**Chapter 6 is now done, also shorter then chapter 5, but who cares? Peace! Also please Read & Review!**


	7. Omega is my Friend?

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 7, hope you'll enjoy, also I would appreciate it if I get more reviews, cause so far, I'm not getting much reviews except from my favorite author Deathmetal180.**

**A/N 2: ****Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 3: I meant to upload this on Valentines Day but I got held up, **_**alot**_**, but anyway, it's here now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha: Chapter 7: Omega is my Friend? Valentines Day Part 1**

_Alpha's sub-conscious._

"What the...where am I?" I said outloud. I walked around the vast void, and there was just pitch black everywhere, nothing else. I walked more and more, and finally something in the distance came in view, but I couldn't make out what it was. I walked closer to it, and then a room slowly faded into exisitence. I couldn't believe what it was. It looked exactly like the nine tails room! On the floor of the room was a clear, yellowish tinted liquid, and in the back of the room had a gigantic cage with metal bars pretty far apart from each other, but I noticed something odd about it. In between the bars had some type of force field to keep things out, or _in_.

"Hello?" I said outloud.

"So, you finally came." A dark, deep voice said. I looked into the cage and saw two dark red, shining eyes slowly opening up. It felt like looking into the eyes of a demon. They were eye level to me, so that means it's just has tall as me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You already know." It said.

"So... you are Experiment Omega?"

"Yes I am."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, you're asleep, and since you now know of my existence, you're sub-conscious has directed you to where I am."

"And what purpose does that have?"

"Well, it's so you can finally meet me after the longest time."

"Well, I might as well go." I said, turning around and began to walk away.

"Heh, you're not the talkitive type it seems... we'll meet again, but next time won't be has pleasant." Experiment Omega stated.

_Reality._

I began to wake up and looked to my side. Sapphire wasn't there.

'_I guess boojiboo is already awake_.' I thought. I got up and pushed the covers away and dropped down to the ground. I went into the guest room's bathroom to brush my teeth, and to take a good, relaxing, warm shower. I went to the tub and turned the faucet around, letting hot water pour onto me, rinsing me.

"Heh, I wonder why Stitch doesn't like showers or baths, their so relaxing." I said to myself.

"Ih." I heard a female voice say, which startled me, and immediately after that, a sky blue Experiment came into the shower. It was Sapphire.

"Oh, S-Sapphire, y-youga suprised me." I hesitantly said.

"Soka." Sapphire apoligized.

"Its okietaka, I'm pretty much done with the shower anyway." I said, about to turn the faucet around to turn off the shower, but Sapphire grabbed my hand before I could.

"Gaba?" I asked. Sapphire got closer and had a seductive look coming on again.

"(_Giggle_) Youga know what meega want." Sapphire said.

"(_Evil grin_) Of course I do." I said playfully. I embraced her and we kissed intensely once again. Our tongues were wrestling with each other, and the pleasure was just becoming too much for me to control myself any longer. Before anything else happened, we heard Lilo yell out for us.

"Alpha! Sapphire! Are you both in the shower?" Lilo shouted in front of the bathroom door.

"Ih!" Me and Sapphire said in unison after pulling away from our kiss.

"Well, Nani wants you two out so that you can eat breakfast!" Lilo called out.

"Okietaka!" I yelled out. Then I asked Sapphire, "Do youga want to get out boojiboo?"

"Meega want's to stay, but meega shouldn't keep Nani and Lilo waiting..." Sapphire said sadly.

"It's okietaka, let's go ahead and get out after we dry ourselves." I said, turning off the shower-head, and getting out of the tub. Both me and Sapphire took towels from a cabinet, drying ourselves, and since we were Experiments, it took a while. After about 5 minutes of drying ourselves, we walked out of the bathroom and out the guestroom.

"So, how was youga's sleep boojiboo?" Sapphire asked has we walked through the hallway.

"Uh, I slept well..." I lied, not wanting her to know about that encounter with Experiment Omega. When I looked into her eyes, it seemed like she saw through the lie.

"Boojiboo, are youga telling the truth?" Sapphire asked sternly.

"... I guess theres no way to get past you..." I said, turning my head so I faced foward. "I saw Experiment Omega..."

Sapphire was silent, and stayed silent, regretting herself for asking that.

"Its okietaka boojiboo, I'm fine." I said, turning my head towards her. She turned her head towards me and smiled, which made me smile. I loved her smile, it always makes me feel all jumpy inside. We both walked into the kitchen and there was Nani, making breakfast in a hurry, which apparently was waffles.

"Ooooh! Waffles!" We heard Stitch say has he was crawling up on the ceiling into the kitchen.

"Why are youga on the ceiling?" I asked Stitch.

"It's fun!" Stitch stated.

"Okietaka..." I said.

"So how are you doing Alpha?" Nani asked, turning around after putting the waffles into the toaster.

"Doing good I guess... I will need to talk to Jumba after breakfast though." I said, getting up on a chair and sitting down. Sapphire then went to the chair next to mine, and sat down too.

"Why do youga need to talk to Jumba?" Stitch asked curiously has he ploped down from the ceiling and into a chair. A glare from me and Sapphire silenced Stitch from questioning anymore, but also made him even more curious.

"Hey Alpha, whats up?" Lilo greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Doing fine, you?" I greeted back.

"Same, oh and do you know what day it is today?" Lilo asked.

"No I don't, is it a holiday?" I asked.

"February the 14th." Lilo replied. I was confused, what is special about that specific date?

"I still don't know what it is." I said, tilting my head in confusion.

"Are you kidding me? Today... is Valentines Day!" Lilo shouted with tremendous joy in her voice.

"Ok... what's Valentines Day?" I asked. Lilo, Nani, and Stitch looked at me dumbstruck, while Sapphire just had a blank expresion, looking at Lilo.

"You're kidding right?" Lilo asked teasingly.

"Nope." I replied. Then I added, "I was only activated a few days ago, how would I know the holidays of this world?"

"We thought maybe you looked at a calandar or something?" Lilo said.

"Well, can you just tell me what it is about?" I asked has I became even more curious.

"Ih, tell us." Sapphire urged.

"Sapphire... you don't know either?" Lilo asked, suprised.

"Ih." Sapphire replied.

"Ok... it's a holiday where people express their love for each other with pretty much anything you can think of: cards, candy, dates, flowers, and more." Lilo explained.

"Oh... I see." I said awkwardly, glancing over to Sapphire, who was also glancing over to me. We both began to blush, but we didn't turn away from looking at each other.

"(_Giggle_) Looks like you two will be spending a lot of time together today, won't ya?" Lilo asked teasingly. Before I could get a word in, the toaster launched the now cooked waffles out, and landed on a paper towl.

"Breakfast is ready." Nani said, grabbing the paper towl.

"Yay!" Lilo shouted. Nani put the waffles onto plates and gave a plate to me, Sapphire, Lilo, Stitch and herself. Lilo and Nani then sat down and we all began to eat, and of course I finish way before everyone else.

"Geez, y'all eat slow." I joked.

"Well, we can't eat has fast as you can, you're the most powerful Experiment Uncle Jumba created!" Lilo stated.

"Ok, I was only joking, geez." I said. They finally finished 30 seconds later, and I jumped out of my chair, Sapphire did the same, so we both went outside to the backyard, climbing onto the hammock.

"So boojiboo, what do youga want to do?" I asked Sapphire.

"Meega guess we can go out to town maybe?" Sapphire suggested.

'_I guess I will talk to Jumba later, he can wait_.' I thought.

"I guess that's good, also before we go, I want to give you something." I said, cupping my hands together, which began emitting a blue light.

"Gaba are youga doing?" Sapphire asked curiously, examining the glow.

"Give me a second boojiboo, it's almost done." I said softly. The blue glow then flashed brightly, and when the flash subsided, I was holding a tall, sky blue rose, matching Sapphire's beautiful fur color.

"Oh _boojiboo_! It's so bootifa!" Sapphire said has she gently took the sky blue rose from my hand. She suddenly leaned in and pecked me on the lips with hers, which made me feel so light headed, and I could feel a dreamy smile creeping up my face. She gently set the flower down and embraced me.

"I'm glad youga liked my gift, boojiboo." I said sweetly, returning her embrace.

"How could meega not? This isa best gift anyone gave to meega!" Sapphire shouted happily, squeezing me tighter.

"Really?" I asked playfully.

"Ih, really." Sapphire playfully replied back. She pulled her head back and stared into my eyes. I stared back at her beautiful, dark blue eyes, never wanting this moment to end. I leaned back in and kissed her full on the lips, suprising her, but she melted into it. We both squeezed each other more tightly has the kiss became more intense.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Meega began moaning in pleasure has boojiboo started to kiss and hug meega harder, but then something happened. Boojiboo stopped and fell down against the hammock, uncounsious. Meega was completely shocked and confused. Meega gently picked up boojiboo, climbed down the hammock, brought him inside the house, and layed him down on our guest room bed.

"Boojiboo, gaba wrong?" Meega asked boojiboo, but meega knew that there would be naga response. Meega knew that meega should of got help, but meega didn't. Instead, meega stayed by boojiboo's side, sitting beside him.

"Please, wake up boojiboo!" Meega shouted lightly, gently shaking boojiboo. Meega felt head burning from the stress of worrying for boojiboo, and meega began to faint, falling unconscious right next to boojiboo.

**Alpha's P.O.V**

_Alpha's sub-conscious._

"What the?" I said outloud has I found myself in front of that same cage Omega was in. I saw his demon like eyes open up, and I could tell he was snickering to himself.

"Well, looks like I overwhelmed you when you were too focused on Sapphire." Omega said.

"What? What the hell did you do?" I asked angrily.

"I simply put alot of my energy into you're nervous system all at once, temporary knocking you out. Don't worry, no harm was done, I was just testing." Omega replied.

"... And how did you accomplish that?" I asked since the barrier there should of blocked it, or I think it should... I need to ask Jumba about that I guess.

"Well, has time passes, the barrier gets weaker, meaning I can put more energy through." Omega said, chuckling evily.

'_Oh HELL no! It gets WEAKER?_' I thought, getting more angry.

"Suprising isn't it?" Omega mocked.

"How long will I be out?" I asked.

"About an hour." Omega replied.

"What the hell am I supposed to do in here for an hour? Meditate?" I asked impatiently.

"If that's what you desire." Omega replied.

"What I desire is to get OUT of this place!" I hollered. Omega's chuckling became louder, probably enjoying my enraged outbursts.

"Just wait it out, I know that you can be patient." Omega stated.

"_Hmph_!" I sat down and closed my eyes, steadying my breaths for a while.

"So, Omega, are you like the Nine Tails from Naruto? If so, I can use you're energy if needed, right?" I asked curiously, opening my eyes.

"Pretty much, but you also have to becareful has well with my energy, cause if you take too much, it can easily overwhelm you and make you totally berserk." Omega explained.

'_Wait, I shouldn't use his energy AT ALL! I promised Sapphire I wouldn't have him take over me!_' I thought, closing my eyes again.

"You know, this is you're mind... you can do pretty much anything you want here." Omega stated, changing the subject.

"Like what?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"_Anything_." Omega said again.

'_Anything huh? Well, let's give it a shot!_' I thought. I began to concentrate, and all of a sudden, a gigantic rock, about ten times bigger then me, descended from the ceiling, landing infront of me with a pretty big shockwave, making my eyes open.

"A... rock?" Omega asked with a tone of disappointment.

"Well, I was just testing... you know, Omega, right now you seem to be a bit more... _friendly_." I mocked, and making the rock vanish.

"Well, I'm going to be trapped in here for probably a long time, and because of that, you'll be the only one I can talk to." Omega said, ignoring my mocking tone. Then he added, "I'v been giving it some thought that maybe we should not be enemies, even though I'm still evil and you're not. I can already tell that if I tried to breakout, you're willpower would probably be too much for me."

"Ok, then if we're not enemies, then what are we?" I asked, uncertain about this.

"A duo perhaps, I can speak telepathically to you when you're awake, so basically there would be two minds in one, and I can lend you my power when needed, but too much of it would corrupt you temporary, and unleashing all of it... well, that'd release me." Omega explained.

"... I'm wondering, can you see out of my eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Omega asked.

"I don't really like that... at _all_, since you'd see some stuff that should be _private_." I said uncomfortably.

"If it's something _that_ private, I won't look." Omega said.

"Ok, good... also, did you just say that you're still evil?" I asked, recalling what he said before.

"Yeah, if I had the chance, I'd escape and slaughter _EVERYTHING_!" Omega said, laughing maniacally.

'_This is getting creepy... it's like he has a split personality or something._' I thought.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Well, time has flown by pretty quickly, it's almost been an hour." Omega replied. I began to feel a tug on my consciousness, and the room slowly began fading away, but before it faded completely, Omega added, "Well, call on me when you need me. See ya later."

'_Ok, wasn't Omega supposed to be evil_?_ Why does he seem good all of a sudden_?_ It really must be a split personality_.' I thought has the room went totally black.

_Reality._

"BOOJIBOO!" I heard Sapphire shout happily when I began to open my eyes and sit up immediatly, has if I wasn't tired at all, which I wasn't. I saw that I was on the guest room's bed, with Sapphire laying beside me. Sapphire shot up immediatly and hugged me much tighter then ever before.

"You won't believe what just happened to me." I said.

"Gaba? Gaba happened?" Sapphire asked with a concerned tone.

"I saw Omega again, but it's has if he had a split personality or something. He's good, yet evil at the same time, I can't really explain it." I said. I'm still trying to process those thoughts. They didn't really make any sense to me. Omega was supposed to be pure evil! What the heck happened to him?

"Really? Gaba did Omega do?" Sapphire asked, calming down a bit.

"He was saying that he shouldn't be an enemy to me, and he proposed to be a duo or something like that." I explained.

"Meega thinks youga shouldn't trust him." Sapphire said, still holding on to me has if I was a lifeline.

"I know, but I'm not so sure if I should or not, I need to ask Jumba about this." I said. She slowly let go of me, and I gave her a quick lick on her cheek, and added, "Also, once I get back, we can go out somewhere and spend Valentines Day together, ok boojiboo?"

"Okietaka." Sapphire replied joyfully. I slowly climbed down to the ground and went out the guest room's - well, me and Sapphire's - door, and headed out to the back. When I reached the backyard, I looked over to the hammock and saw Stitch and Angel holding hands and chatting. I decided not to hear in on their conversation since it's probably a private one, plus it'd be rude to listen in anyway. I looked towards the forest and began walking towards Jumba's ship.

'_You know, why do you need to speak to Jumba about me? You don't fully trust me do you?_' I heard a voice say, and it was definitely Omega's voice, telepathicly speaking to me.

'_Why would I trust you? You're an evil Experiment and suddenly, out of the blue, asked about being friends or being a duo._' I telepathicly replied. Then I added, '_Besides, I need to know more about the cage or seal or whatever it is. Jumba would have more reliable answers about it._'

'_Okay, whatever._' Omega replied coldly. I reached Jumba's ship and saw that the door was closed, so I decided to do the polite thing and knock.

"Who is it?" I heard Jumba say behind his door.

"Alpha." I replied. The door opened and the 4 eyed, jumbo sized alien was looking down at me, curious to why I'm here.

"Yes, Experiment Alpha? What do you need?" Jumba asked politely.

"I need to talk to you about something... can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Jumba said, sidestepping a little so I could walk in. I walked in without hesitation and Jumba went back to his chair, sitting down and turning it towards me. Then Jumba asked, "So, what do you need to talk about?"

"About Omega." I said.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good news." I heard Jumber mutter.

"Well, I don't know if it's good or bad. Omega is saying that me and him shouldn't be enemies and that we can be a duo and that I can trust him... and theres something odd about him... it's like he has a split personality of good and evil." I said.

"Really?" Jumba said, suprised.

"Yeah, should I trust him though?" I asked.

"That is being up to you, plus you have Experiment 0-3-2's (Fibber) ability to detect lies, so you should be using that to see if he's lying."

"Ok, I'll do that." I said, closing my eyes.

'_Hey Omega, ya there?_'I asked in my mind.

'_Yes, I'm here, you just woke me up._' Omega replied groggily.

'_Soka, but I need to ask you something... if we do become a duo, would you betray me?_' I asked.

'_It matters in what situiation we are in, but usually no, I wouldn't, because if I do, Jumba would probably figure out something before I could fully escape, so it wouldn't do any good for me, besides, I think we can become good friends._' Omega replied. I was completely suprised and perplexed. He wasn't lying! I opened my eyes, and saw Jumba looking at me intently.

"I don't believe it, he wasn't lying." I said quietly, but loud enough for Jumba to hear.

"Then perhaps you can be trusting him, but I'll be warning you right now, becareful with his power that he might lend you, if you take to much, you could be easily losing control of you're self." Jumba stated.

"I know Jumba, Omega told me that has well." I said, recalling what Omega said before.

"So, are we done talking about Omega? I need to be finishing my top secret project." Jumba said. I keep on hearing this... 'secret project' over and over, what the heck is it? Jumba did say that it would help me once it was finished, but in what way?

"I guess, also what is this secret project?" I asked.

"I won't be telling you... you'll find out once I finish it." Jumba simply replied, turning around to his computer, and began typing away.

"You keep on saying that... bah, whatever, I'll just wait then." I said with an annoyed tone. I then added, "Well, see ya later Jumba."

"See ya Experiment Alpha." Jumba said, turning around and waving goodbye. I then opened the ships door and exited out to the forest. I then sprinted to the backdoor of the house, which took me about 3 seconds to get to since I had super speed, and anyone who witnessed it would see a speeding black and white blur. I opened the backdoor and walked to the room me and Sapphire now use. I opened the door, but didn't see Sapphire anywhere in the room.

"Huh, where did boojiboo go?" I asked no one in particullar.

"Right here, boojiboo." I heard Sapphire say has she hugged me from behind, which made me almost jump.

"Geez, youga suprised me boojiboo." I said, coming back from shock.

"(_Giggle_) Soka boojiboo." Sapphire said. She then hugged me a bit tighter and licked my cheek.

"So, do youga want to go out now?" I asked.

"Ih." Sapphire replied. I turned around and hugged her back. We both then kissed intensly for about a minute. When we pulled away from our kiss, I gently grabbed her hand and we both walked towards the frontdoor. We exited the house and went to the streets of Kokoua Town... well not streets, just sidewalks.

"So what do youga want to do first boojiboo?" I asked.

"Meega guess we can go get shaved ice?" Sapphire suggested.

"Boojiboo, you know I can just make some shaved ice right now, right?" I asked playfully.

"Ih, meega knows." Sapphire replied playfully, giggling a little. I then cupped my hands and in a flash of blue light, 2, sky blue, heart shaped shaved ice cones were in my hands.

"Here ya go, boojiboo." I said, handing her one of the shaved ice cones.

"Takka boojiboo." Sapphire said sweetly. We both devoured our shaved ice cones in just a few seconds and resumed holding hands. I then let go of her hand and put my arm around her, bringing her closer.

"(_Giggle_) So boojiboo, do youga want to go to the park?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure boojiboo." I said. We both walked to the park and sat down on a bench. Sapphire then leaned onto my shoulder and she then put her arm around me. We both then turned our heads towards eachother, gazing into eachother's eyes. Right when we began leaning towards eachother, we felt the ground shake, has if there was a giant walking towards us. Me and Sapphire pulled away and began looking around. Then I saw it, a big whale like alien, about 20 feet tall, was walking towards us.

"Woah, who are you?" I asked him, getting up from the bench.

"I'm Captain Gantu, commander of the Galactic Armada." Gantu replied.

"Ok, and why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard there was a new Experiment that was recently activated, so I decided to come and visit, and to tell Jumba he shouldn't be making anymore Experiments." Gantu explained.

"Well, I was recently activated, but I'm no where near new. I'm the oldest Experiment actually." I stated.

"Really? What number are you?" Gantu asked curiously.

"I'm Experiment Alpha." I said.

"Experiment Alpha? I never heard of an Experiment Alpha before." Gantu said, confused.

"That's because it's in Jumba's secret files. I'm the prototype of all the Experiments, well, except above 626, like 627 and 629." I explained. Gantu's mouth dropped.

"W-What? You have A-ALL the o-other Experiments' a-abilities?" Gantu hestiantly asked.

"Yep." I plainly replied. I wasn't expecting this to happen, but Gantu just fainted, and fell to the ground. He looked like the type that wouldn't... but look who's talking? I fainted before.

"Boojiboo, should we take him to the house?" Sapphire asked, getting up from the bench.

"Yeah." I said. I grabbed Sapphires hand and put my other hand on Gantu's head. We all then teleported to the house. I carried Gantu and materialized a large tent infront of the house, a tent that could fit Gantu. I gently placed him inside the tent and materialized covers for him to sleep in.

"There ya go big guy." I said has I tucked him in his covers.

"How long do youga think he'll be out?" Sapphire asked, entering the tent.

"I'm not exactly sure, but by the looks of it, he'll probably get up in a few hours. He sure was shocked." I replied.

"Okietaka." Sapphire said.

"So, do youga want to go back to town?" I asked.

"Ih." Sapphire replied with a bright smile, which made me smile back. I took her hand and we walked back to Kokoua Town.

_To be continued..._

**Well Chapter 7 is finally done, sorry about making y'all wait, but hey, life happens, so anyway, please Read and Review! I'll be making Chapter 8 A.S.A.P**


	8. Alpha's Anger Unleashed!

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8, which is pretty much part 2 of 7, but whatever.**

**A/N 2: ****Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 3: Also, if anyone has deviant art, I have a request, if y'all want to anyway: I'd like to have someone draw Alpha, cause I can't draw S*bleep*, if y'all do, send me a link to it, so I can link it to my profile and of course give credit to whoever makes the pic. Any amount of pics will be fine, but don't spam me with hundreds though, :P. If you also draw Sapphire with him, that'd be awesome, I bet wolfwarriorKronos would like that. Thank you Zach626v2 for making a drawing of him already, it wasn't exactly accurate though, like the ears and the nose color, but that's fine... he's supposed to have a dark purple nose and 627 like ears.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha: Chapter 8: Alpha's Anger Unleashed!Valentine's Day Part 2**

After I took care of Gantu, putting him in a comfortable tent to rest, me and Sapphire walked back to town hand in hand.

"So boojiboo, what do youga want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm, how about a movie?" Sapphire suggested.

"I would, but I don't have any money on me." I said sadly.

"Meega does." Sapphire said happily.

"Really?" I asked, becoming a little more cheerful.

"Ih!" Sapphire practically shouted joyfully.

"That's great! ... But it doesn't feel right, I should be the one paying for it." I said.

"Naga, isa okietaka." Sapphire reassured.

"Okietaka." I said. We both then walked to the movies, and the movie that was playing today was Wasp Mummies 10: The Return of the Wasp King II. We both went to the front desk, and Sapphire payed for our tickets, and I still felt guilty for not being able to pay for it, cause I should be the one doing that. We went in through the doors and went to the snack counter, where Sapphire bought a large, no... _Humongous_ sized popcorn and 2 large drinks.

"Meega knows that youga will probably wolf down the popcorn, so please, share it." Sapphire said sternly, and playfully at the same time.

"I wouldn't wolf down the popcorn, why would meega do that? I'd share anything with youga, boojiboo." I playfully said back. Sapphire handed me one of the large drinks, so I said, "Takka boojiboo... how do you have enough money for this?"

"Meega did some jobs around town." Sapphire replied.

"Okietaka, well I guess I should do some jobs too, cause meega doesn't want youga to pay for everything." I said, still feeling guilty.

"Isa okietaka boojiboo, youga naga have to feel guilty, meega knew you didn't do any jobs yet." Sapphire said.

"Okietaka." I said, feeling a little better. We both walked into the theatre room and went to our seats. The movie started playing, and when the scary parts came on, which wern't scary to me at all, Sapphire would immediatly cling on to me in fright. I let her stay on me has long as she needed, comforting her. After 2 hours, the movie ended, and Sapphire looked very scared out of her mind.

"Are you okietaka, boojiboo?" I asked with concern.

"I-I-Ih." Sapphire hestiantly said. I could sense the fear in her, but it was slowly fading away.

"Boojiboo... here, I'll calm you down." I said, slowly pulling her into a kiss. I felt her fear fading away much faster... however, I was wondering why she was so scared. The movie wasn't scary at all, but I guess other people would be frightened more easily then others.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAA!" A high pitched, maniacal voice laughed from behind the movie screen. Me and Sapphire pulled away from our kiss and looked towards the movie screen. A large robot went right through the screen, completely tearing through it, making everyone else in the room panic and run out. The robot looked like a... hamster? With a red cape?

"What the heck is that?" I thought outloud, creeped out since the robot was a hamster.

"_Hamsterviel_..." Sapphire lowly said, with lots of venom on said name. Hamsterviel? Why is that name familar... oh yes... Lilo talked about him before, describing him as an evil space rodent with a red cape that had an H on the middle of it.

"HAHA! Vell, looks like I vound you, Experiment 622!" Hamsterviel's voice said over a speaker inside his hamster-like robot. (A/N: The V's are supposed to be there, it's his accent.)

"Gaba do youga want?" Sapphire asked coldly.

"Why, to _capture_ you of course!" Hamsterviel's voice said. The robot's hand shot out something that I could barely see, and I saw that it hit Sapphire in her arm.

"Ogata! Oga... ta..." Sapphire painfully said has she collapsed on the ground. Has I stared in shock, the robot's hand changed into a vacuum, sucking her unconscious body up.

"... You... _Bastard_..." I said lowly, feeling my rage build up to unbelievable heights.

"Hmm? Vhat's this Experiment? I never seen him before..." I heard Hamsterviel thought outloud.

"I'll... DETAKA YOUGAAA!" I hollered, feeling my rage completely explode. I saw a red aura coming out of me, causing all the chairs to be blown away from sheer force, but I didn't care, I have to save boojiboo, even if it means losing control of myself!

**Hamsterviel's P.O.V**

I saw this unknown Experiment completely transform into a demon like state. His white fur and markings became dark red, and horns sprouted from his head. His claws became crimson colored, and his eyes glowed dark red. A devil like tail that was tipped red on the end sprouted from his rear, making him look like a devil.

"Vell, looks like you vant to play!" I said, chuckling evily.

"MEEGA NALA QUEESTAAAAA!" The demon like Experiment hollered out. I pressed multiple buttons, causing my hamster-like robot, that was flawless in every way, fire multiple plasma weapons from it's head, chest, and shoulders. I laughed manaically, hearing the explsions, thinking that the Experiment was doomed, but when I looked back, I stoped laughing and stared in awe. He didn't even have a scratch!

"Vhat? Vhat are you? How did you survive that?" I questioned him through my mic. I made the weapons powerful enough so that it could even harm, perhaps kill 627! So how is this even possible?

"MEEGA WILL DETAKA YOUGA!" I heard him yell. I saw him pull his arms over his head, and his hands started to glow red. "TAKE THIS!" He extended his arms towards me and fired large, red plasma bolts rapidly at my robot. I pressed the eject button right before the bolts hit. Me and Experiment 622 fired out of the head of my robot in an escape pod. I looked down and saw that my flawless robot was completely destroyed in a massive explosion.

"Vell, atleast I successfully captured Experiment 622- wait, vhat's that?" I said. I saw a figure moving in the smoke, and it suddenly bursted out of it at tremendous speed. It went right through the hull of the escape pod and I saw the demon like Experiment with large black wings face to face.

"Oh, uh (_cough_), hello..." I said, feeling myself trembling. I saw that he glanced over to where Experiment 622's capsule was, and looked back at me, growling furiocously.

"Oh, do y-you w-want her back?" I hestiantly asked. I normally wouldn't do this, but seeing has I could of died right then and there, I think it would be best to save myself in anyway necessiary.

"_Ih._" He replied with lots of venom in his voice. I immediatly scrambled to the control panel and pulled the lever which pulled the capsule off of Experiment 622. It looked has if he teleported to Experiment 622, and then picked her up bridal style. He then transformed back to his black and white form, losing all of his demon like features.

**Alpha's P.O.V**

I saw that I had Sapphire in my arms inside a flying, medium sized escape pod, and I don't really remember how I got in here or why. I looked behind me and saw a little hamster, with a red cape, and red eyes.

"Who are youga? And why am I in here?" I asked him.

"... Vell-" He was about to say something but I interupted him, since I recongnized that accent.

"_Hamsterviel_..." I said lowly, gently putting Sapphire down and unsheathing my razor sharp claws. All the actions I did came back to me... I would of killed boojiboo if Hamsterviel didn't eject with her! I felt ashamed at what I almost did, but I still had the urge to slay him for touching my boojiboo!

"P-Please, d-don't, let me l-live, please..." Hamsterviel said, going down on the ground, begging for his life to be spared. This is not how Lilo described Hamsterviel to be... but perhaps I was just that intimidating.

"Fine, I will let youga go, has long as you don't come back... If you do, I'll _KILL_ you." I said coldly. I don't really know why I'm letting him go, but I was generous enough to give him a second chance.

"O-Okay..." Hamsterviel frightenly said. Then he asked, "V-Vho are y-you anyway?"

"Experiment Alpha, the prototype of ALL the other Experiments, and your doom if youga ever come back." I said, trying to be as intimidating has possible, and it seemed to work. I turned around and picked up the unconsious Sapphire bridal style, getting ready to teleport back to the house.

"I see, prototype of all the other Experiments huh?" Hamsterviel said. I glanced behind me and he had a plasma gun in his hand, ready to fire. I didn't care... I was bullet and plasma proof, how could that possibly hurt m- ... he's pointing it at Sapphire... he's pointing it at _Sapphire_. He fired the plasma gun, but I already was one step ahead. I teleported Sapphire and me back to the house, completely evading the fatal shot. I ran to our guest room and gently put Sapphire on our bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Get back up soon, okay boojiboo?" I whispered sweetly in her ear. I then kissed her on her forehead, but I got no response. I decided that I should rest with her, since transforming did exhaust some of my stamina, and I felt pretty tired. I got in the bed and cuddled with Sapphire, and she cuddled back absent-mindedly. I then began to fall asleep... it was around 4:00 P.M I think, so I should wake up around 6:00, and to see if she became conscious again... I hope that she does. If she doesn't, then I'll ask for Jumba's help. I then fell asleep completely, and I then saw myself drifting in a void.

'_Looks like Omega want's another talk_...' I thought to myself.

_To be continued..._

**This is a short chapter, I know, but this is all I could do since I didn't have much time, so here it is! I'll be making Chapter 9 A.S.A.P! Please Read & Review!**


	9. The Spar of two Godlike Experiments!

**A/N: Part 3 of Valentines Day! Well, it's odd that it's way past Valentines day and yet I'm still doing this, lol.**

**A/N 2: ****Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 3: Also, if there is an OC from another author and it's here in this story, then I have gotten permission to use it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha: Chapter 9: The Spar of Two Godlike Experiments!Valentines Day Part 3**

Has I drifted into the void of my mind, Omega's cage slowly faded into exisitence again.

"Yo Alpha, nice to see ya again." Omega greeted, in a different accent, well, sorta.

"Why is it that you have a split personality?" I questioned him.

"Hm, I don't know, must be flaws in my programming." He responded, back in his own accent.

"Anyway, you saw the fight with me and Hamsterviel right?"

"Why, yes... You got so mad that my energy leaked out of this very cage and into your system."

"That's why I transformed?"

"Yes." Huh, so that's why I transformed. Well whatever. I slowly sat down and waited.

"What are you waiting for?" Omega questioned me.

"Waiting for it to be 6:00 PM, that's the time I will wake up and see if boojiboo becomes conscious." I replied.

"Ah, Sapphire."

"Yep, my beautiful boojiboo..." I said dreamily, starring off into the distance.

"Hey, dude, you're losing it!"

"Huh? Gaba?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"Well, what will you do in here for 2 hours?" Omega asked, changing the subject.

"Well, would sparring against you be any good?" I asked.

"I guess, but I thought you really didn't like fighting."

"I didn't say that I hated sparring."

"Hm, then come on then! Let's see what you can do!" Omega roared. The cage slowly disappeared and I finally saw Omega's form instead of only seeing his eyes. It's exactly what Jumba described him to be. A demon like Experiment. We both went into our fighting stances, not caring to bring out our extra arms. We both dashed at each other at equal speed, which was insanely fast, faster than any other Experiment. Right when we were a foot or two apart, we both punched each others faces with strength unmatched by any other Experiment. We both flew away from each other by the devestating punch, and I could of sworn that my mouth was bleeding a little.

'_God, he hit's hard, looks like I do have someone that's a match for me_.' I thought. I recovered and skidded across the watery landscape of my mind, and so did Omega.

"That was a good punch... But can you handle this?" Omega inhaled a ton of air, and exhaled a _HUMONGOUS _fireball, way bigger then any fireball I ever seen. I used the watery landscape to my advantage, and lifted my hands, lifting the water up, creating a big fire shield. The huge fireball and water wall made contact, exploded, and created a large and thick shroud of steam, covering me and Omega. I knew infa-red vision aint gonna work here, since the shroud was imiting large quantities of heat, which meant I have to find him by hearing.

"Got ya..." Omega's voice sneered. I saw a shadow of a sweep kick coming towards me. I quickly jolted my hand up and caught his leg without much effort.

"It aint gonna be that easy, Omega." I sneered back. I extended my clenched fist towards him, attempting to punch his face, but he suddenly disappeared.

"What the-" I was uppercutted right in the chin. God it hurt! I never really felt pain before, so this is a new experience for me. I was launched straight up into the air, and I managed to sprout my wings so that I could recover in the air. I got tired of this stupid steam, so I enlarged my wings, and flapped as hard has I could. The force the wings made quickly cleared the steam, but there was no sign of Omega in there. I glanced to my right and saw a green plasma bolt coming my way. I concentrated and created a psychic barrier around me. The plasma bolt hit the barrier, which barely did anything to it. I looked to my right again and saw Omega, with his pair of wings, flying has well.

"You have good reflexes Alpha, almost equal to my own..." Omega started, as if he was mocking me, "But are you really a match for me? You might be... But I don't think so!" Omega soared towards me at speeds I didn't think he had! He headbutted my chest with such force that I was flung down to the ground, creating a massive shockwave.

"Gagh!" I yelled has intense pain flooded my body.

"First time ever feeling that much pain, isn't it?" Omega cruelly said above me. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Heh..." I slowly got up, even though my muscles were screaming not too. "Give up..." My wings grew a bit larger, a green aura started to surround my body, and the pain slowly subsided. "On me giving up!" I roared, the green aura bursting around me, creating yet another shockwave.

"Heh, so you've been holding back... Come on then!" Omega hollered. We both lunged at each other once again, me jumping into the air, and him descending towards me, with our razor sharp claws unsheathed...

_Meanwhile... Back in Reality_

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Meega found myself on bed, with meega on boojiboo's chest. Meega saw on boojiboo's face that he was concentrating very hard, so boojiboo might be talking to Omega or something. Meega slowly sat up and felt sharp pain in meega's right arm.

"Ogata! ... Be quiet Sapphire, be quiet..." Meega muttered to myself, making sure boojiboo doesn't wake up by meega's noise. Meega slowly got out of bed, and walked through the hallway, and out the backdoor. Meega went in front of Jumba's ship and knocked on it's door.

"Yes? Who is being at door?" Meega heard Jumba's voice say.

"622." Meega replied. The door slowly opened and Jumba immediately glanced at my right arm, since meega had my other arm on it.

"What's being wrong with arm, 622?" Jumba asked.

"Hamsterviel shot it, meega fell unconscious, and woke up on meega's bed with boojiboo." Meega replied.

"What? Hamsterwheel?" Jumba said in shock. He quickly grabbed meega's left arm and dragged meega inside. He put meega on a medical bed and put scanners on meega's body.

"Gaba wrong?" Meega asked.

"I'm scanning to see what Hamsterwheel injected into your body." Jumba replied.

"Oh, okietaka." Meega commented. After a few minutes, meega dozed off on the bed, since meega was still pretty tired.

**Alpha's P.O.V**

_Alpha's head_

"Agh..." I panted heavily. Me and Omega had scratches, bruises, and burn makes everywhere, but I knew these wern't real injuries, just in this mental realm they were. We were standing back on the liquidy surface after our furious spar, which was very fun actually.

"You're good, Alpha... Rgh... I think we are done here..." Omega said.

"Ih, I'm exhausted..." I agreed.

"I think your boojiboo has woken up already..." Omega stated.

"Gaba? She did?" I asked, shouting.

"Yeah, about 10 minutes ago I think..." Omega said. I got a little angry because he didn't tell me that she woken up 10 minutes ago, but we were still sparring, so I guess he couldn't tell me.

"Well, see ya then." I said, waving goodbye.

"See ya." Omega said back. The room faded away again, and I felt consciousness tug me out of my head.

_Reality_

My eyes shot open, and I looked around the room. Sapphire wasn't anywhere in here. I sighed in relief that she was okay, but then I got worried since her arm might still be hurt. I jumped out of bed and began sniffing around. I caught Sapphire's scent and followed it's trail, leading all the way up to Jumba's ship. As I got to the door, I knocked on it politely.

"Yes? Who is being at door this time?" Jumba's voice asked impatiently.

"Alpha." I replied.

"Experiment Alpha!" Jumba yelled, opening the door quickly. "Tell me everything that happened!"

"Gaba?" I asked.

"Experiment 622 was shot by Hamsterwheel, and was knocked out. The tests show that the shot was just a sedative, meant to knock out victims... Were you there when it happened?" Jumba asked.

"Ih, I was there, Hamsterviel was in a big, hamster-like robot, and it shot something out of it's hands that I could barely see, and it hit Sapphire... And when she was sucked into Hamsterviel's robot, I lost control of myself, and saved her." I explained.

"I see... You were lucky that you didn't harm her when you went out of control." Jumba said.

"I know, I remember the actions I did, I almost did harm her... Is it alright if I can see her?" I asked, very worried about my boojiboo.

"Yes, you may." Jumba said, sidestepping from the door, allowing me to enter. I entered into his ship slowly, and saw that Sapphire was on a medical bed with multiple scanners on her body.

"She's just dozing off right now Experiment Alpha, she's fine, except that her arm is in pain." Jumba stated.

"Her arm's in pain? I don't want her to be in pain at all." I stated. Before Jumba could say anything, I went beside Sapphire's bed and placed my hands on her right arm. Green energy flowed out of my hand and into Sapphire's arm, hopefully healing it. "There, she shouldn't be in much pain anymore..."

"When did you learn how to use your healing abilities?" Jumba asked curiously and surprised.

"I just realised I had them, and I also realise no other Experiment has it." I stated, turning my head towards Jumba.

"That's because it's your own special ability, among another one as well." Jumba said.

"There's another power I don't know about?" I asked, curiosity aroused.

"Yes, but I shall be leaving you to figure out on your own." Jumba stated.

"Well, whatever..." I muttered. I turned my head back to Sapphire and saw her stirring, and then she began to yawn and stretch so gracefully.

"Jumba, isa tests done- ... B-Boojiboo!" Sapphire shouted gleefully. She gestured Jumba to take off the scanners, and when he did so, Sapphire quickly tackled me down to the ground, kissing me full on the lips, which I happily returned.

"Boojiboo okietaka? Gaba happened to Hamsterviel?" Sapphire asked quickly, pulling away from the kiss, still hugging me tightly on the ground.

"He escaped, this time, for good." I replied.

"What do you mean, 'for good', Experiment Alpha?" Jumba asked curiously.

"I intimidated him so much that he won't be returning back here ever again!" I explained. Then I thought, '_Or atleast, I hope he doesn't..._'

"That isa good news boojiboo!" Sapphire shouted happily, giving me another big kiss. Jumba 'ahem'd us and so we stopped. Sapphire got off of me when she realised I was being pinned down by her, although I didn't really mind much about it.

"Hamsterwheel can be very tricky Experiment Alpha, you can't be trusting him." Jumba stated very seriously.

"If he does return, and does something bad again, I'll be there to stop him... _Permanently_." I said, emphasising on 'Permanently' to make the point clear to them. Then I added, "Oh god! I almost forgot! It's still Valentines Day!"

"Ih, youga right boojiboo." Sapphire said, smiling widely.

"You two can go out and have fun then, I need to return to work." Jumba said, heading towards his computer, and sitting down on his chair.

"Gaba about tests?" Sapphire asked.

"Your tests show that it was just a sedative, which has worn off, so you'll be fine, nothing to worry about." Jumba said assureingly.

"Okietaka." Sapphire said happily. I took her hand and we went out of Jumba's ship, and we both waved to him. We then walked back to town, wondering what we should do.

"Boojiboo, do youga want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Ih!" Sapphire replied gleefully. I held her hand tighter and concentrated. We both then teleported to the beach and looked around. There was some pretty nice waves going on, and the sun was still above the horizon, 30 minutes til sun down I think. Sapphire ran towards the ocean and I chased after her, and when I got close enough, I tackled her gently, and we went rolling on the soft sand, towards the waves, both of us laughing at the same time. We both stopped at the head of the water, and I was laying ontop of her, although she didn't seem to mind.

"Meega isa having so much fun with youga, boojiboo." Sapphire said, panting and giggling happily.

"Same here... I love youga so much, boojiboo." I said sweetly, gently licking her cheek.

"Meega loves boojiboo so much too." Sapphire responded. I leaned down and kissed her as passionately has I could. A wave suddenly splashed over us, which startled us as well, but we laughed over it and continued our passionate kissing.

"(_Pulls away from kiss_) Happy Valentines Day, boojiboo." I said.

"Happy Valentines Day, boojiboo." Sapphire said back to me, with a tone filled with love, and a bit of lust. We kissed once again, but more intensely then before. This day was perfect... Well... Almost perfect if you include Hamsterviel. We both pulled away again and sat up, stareing out towards the horizon, watching the sun beginning to set. Sapphire leaned on my shoulder, and purred softly. After the sun setted, we embraced and kissed again, and after a while, we got tired again, and so I teleported me and Sapphire back into our room. I picked up Sapphire bridal style and when I did, she fell asleep in my arms pretty quickly. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I layed her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight boojiboo." I said softly, kissing her on the forehead. Right when I climbed onto the bed, my head started to throb intensely. "(_Puts hands on head_) Ogata! What the heck is going on?"

'_It seems you're detecting a disturbence..._' Omega telepathicly said.

'_What disturbence?_' I questioned him.

'_A dimensional one_.' He replied. '_Something tore through space and time, and you can sense it, like I can_.'

'_That doesn't sound good_...' I muttered.

'_Indeed, it is not_... _We must find out what it is, and see if it is harmful in any way_.' Omega stated.

'_Got it, but should I get some rest first_?' I asked.

'_Yeah, you do that, we'll figure it out in the morning_.' Omega said.

'_Okietaka_.' I commented. I slid under the covers and snuggled in with Sapphire, falling asleep just a minute later.

_Somewhere, in outer space_

**Third Person P.O.V**

A wormhole formed deep in the cosmos, and what came out of it was a ship, a purple federation cruiser to be prescise, and the alien who was piloting it was up to no good.

"Heh, thank you Jumba, for the Wormhole Teleporter Generator... Muahaha!" It chuckled evily, in a deep voice. "Now, I can take over this universe and then come back to my own, and finish off _Marcus_ for good! Hehehe... First stop... Planet Earth... Hawaii..."

_To be continued_...

**Looks like a new conflict has arrived, but who is this alien? Find out in the next Chapter, which I'll be making A.S.A.P. I hope y'all enjoyed! Peace!**


	10. Mayhem's Failed Plot Part 1

**A/N: ****Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: Also, if there is an OC from another author and it's here in this story, then I have gotten permission to use it.**

**A/N 3: It's almost the end of this story, but there'll be a sequel... A very big, and possibly confusing sequel... And the sequel will be made after I finish "How I made an Experiment," since the sequel to that story... Is the same sequel to Experiment Alpha. There are a few chapters to go for this one still, so keep on reading!**

**A/N 4 (MUST READ): This chapter is a cross over of "The Man Behind the Fur," and possibly some more chapters will be too, also, I gotten permission to do this. I'm doing this because in "The Man Behind the Fur" has Alpha in it, and I know how to make an interesting plot out of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha<strong>

**Chapter 10: Mayhem's Failed Plot: Part 1**

_Somewhere, in outer space_

"Destination: Planet Earth: Arrival time... 10 minutes." The purple federation cruiser's computer voice said.

"Excellent..." The unknown alien replied. "I wonder how different this Earth is... This'll be interesting..."

"Scanners show that Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani are present on Kauai, as well has the other 630 Experiments." The computer said.

"Ah... Wait... 630?" The alien said in a surprised tone.

"Bringing up holographic display." The screen's projecter showed a hologram of a black and white, Stitch-like Experiment. The unknown alien studied it closely, but couldn't recall what or who it was.

"Computer, what number is this Experiment?"

"... Unknown."

"Unknown? How can it be unknown?" The alien shouted. "Must be a new Experiment... Or perhaps a secret Experiment that's not in the data banks..."

"Arrival time: 5 minutes."

"Hehehe... Perhaps I can use this Experiment to test _Marcus_ to his limits... Yes... Since this Experiment is completely unknown and would probably have an unknown power... Marcus would be completely surprised!" The alien said to himself. He walked up to the front window, gazing up into space. "My dear brother Marcus, I hope you'll be prepared... Muahahaha!"

_Meanwhile, back on Earth_

**Alpha's P.O.V**

'_It seems the dimensional disturbence is gone... Must of been a wormhole._' Omega telepathically stated. My eyes slowly opened and I felt very drowsy. I turned my head and saw the stars outside of the window... It's still night time.

'_Did you really need to wake me up cause of that?_' I questioned him. '_It's night time still!_'

'_If it was a wormhole, then something went through it, cause that wormhole did not feel natural._' Omega said, ignoring my question. '_Judging by the strength of the wormhole, it's something from a sub-divided dimension of this one... Or what you would call a parallel universe._'

'_I see... Well, how long until sunrise?_' I asked.

'_30 minutes._'

'_I guess I'll get up now then._' I said. I tried getting up, but there was some weight on my chest. I slowly layed back down and looked. It was Sapphire, sleeping peacefully on my chest in total comfort. I smiled... She looked so beautiful. I kissed her on the forehead and gently picked her up. I slid off the bed and layed Sapphire back down. I heard Sapphire groan absent mindedly since she didn't want me to leave her.

"Sokka boojiboo, but meega has to go... I'll be back, I promise." I whispered into her ear. She smiled at my voice, even though she wasn't conscious, and lightly purred. I guess she's having a wonderful dream about me and her. I slowly walked out of the room, out the hallway, and out the front door. I was careful enough to not make any sound, so that I wouldn't wake anyone up.

I climbed the walls outside and crawled onto the roof. I sat there for about 3 to 5 minutes, gazing up at the sky, and finally noticed a very small shadowy figure that looked like a spaceship. It was definitely descending down since it looked like it was getting bigger. I leaped off the roof and into the trees in one jump. The ship turned a little bit and sped up... Alot. It landed somewhere deep in the forest, although it didn't make much noise. I jumped up, sprouted my wings and flew over the trees. I looked to my right and to my left... And finally found the ship. I glided down slowly to a nearby tree, and sat there, watching it. I had a better look at the ship and I could tell that it was a purple federation cruiser.

"Agh! You stupid door! Open already!" I heard a deep voice inside shout. I could hear the door's gears rustling and struggling, not wanting to open up. I was just about to get down when I saw the door flying through the air, heading towards me. It hit the tree I was in, but the tree held on and didn't break nor fall, only shook a little bit. The alien that came out looked like a purple Stitch. (A/N: It's really more like a purple Leroy, but Alpha doesn't know about Leroy yet.) It has a dark purple/indigo nose, white teeth, three bent atennae, three bent spines on his back, and a little fluffly tail.

"Stupid old piece of junk..." I heard him mutter. "Now then, where would this Experiment be..."

'_Alpha, you can sense it, right? He's emitting background radiation, which means he went through that wormhole... Which means he came from another universe._' Omega said.

'_Yeah, I can sense it._' I replied. The purple Experiment started to walk, and the direction he was going... I knew I couldn't let him. I jumped to a tree that was above him and jumped down on him, tackling him to the ground, completely surprising him.

"You're not going that way!" I yelled. The purple Experiment tried slipping away from my grip, but couldn't. When he got a quick look of me, he stopped struggling.

"Looks like I didn't have to search after all, he came right too me." The Experiment said, talking to himself, grinning evily.

"Who are you? Gaba do you want?" I questioned him, tightening my grip.

"Hehehe..." He chuckled. I felt a telekinetic force coming from him, pushing me off of him and into a nearby tree. Normally, stuff like that would barely do anything, but I had no idea he had that power, so my guard was down. He stood back up and continued, "My name is Experiment 631, Mayhem."

"Experiment 631, Mayhem... You're not from this world... Why did youga come here into this universe?" I questioned him again. I stood back up and quickly got in my fighting stance. He looked a bit surprised, but he quickly came out of it and grinned evily again.

"Oh, a clever one... Well, I have a proposal for you... If you come and work with me, we can take over all the universes, and the Experiments will rule everything!" He stated.

"Naga, I decline." I refused.

"Heh, then you give me no choice... But to do this!" He had some type of ring in his hand and it glew a red light... Nothing happened. "Huh? Why isn't this thing working?"

"Mind control doesn't work on me..." I plainly stated. He looked a bit pissed off, but he shook it off and put his ring away in his retractable arms.

"Whatever... By the way, what number Experiment are you?" Mayhem asked.

"Experiment Alpha, and my name is Alpha."

"Powers?"

"Heh, I'm the prototype of ALL 626 Experiments."

"What? Prototype of 626 Experiments? That's obsurd!"

"Well I am... So, youga came to this universe just so you can take it over? If that's the case, I'll have to stop you." I stated.

"Come on then, try and stop me!" Mayhem roared. He lunged at me, and punched me directly in the face, but it did absolutely nothing.

"Really? That's it? If you want to take over this universe, you'd have to be better then that." I taunted. He started to get pissed off again and did a flurry of punches and kicks. This was getting pretty boring... I looked up and saw the sky starting to light up dark orange, which meant it was sunrise. Mayhem began to growl menacingly and tried to do a uppercut at my chin. I quickly jolted my hand and grabbed his fist. I tightened my hand around his fist, making him flinch in pain.

"Agh! How can you be so strong?" Mayhem wailed in pain, getting on his knees.

"I told youga, I have the power of all 626 Experiments... None of them could even scratch meega." I said. I used my other hand to grab his neck, choking him a little. After a moment, I threw him up into the air. "I hope you're ready for this!" I leapt up and kicked him directly in the face. I could of sworn I knocked some teeth out of his mouth. He went flying through the air, hitting the hull of his ship with a _Bang._

"AGH... You know what, SCREW this!" Mayhem yelled, getting back up and running back into his ship. Somehow a replacement door was at the entrance, all hooked up and ready to use. Must be an automatic repair thing. His ship started flying upward, but it stopped, and turned, facing towards me, all of it's weapons pointing at my direction.

"Really? Come and try it!" I shouted. His ship began firing a barrage of plasma bolts. I dodged, blocked, and deflected each and every one of those blasts with ease. "I'll give you one chance to leave this universe... If you don't, I'll have to blow up your ship!"

His ship stopped firing and it just hovered there for a while. I then saw Mayhem ontop of the ship's roof, and he looked very pissed off. "Hm! Fine, I'll leave, I need this ship if I want to get back to my universe anyway..." Mayhem said, taking my offer to leave. He went back into his ship in what I presumed is an elevator like thing... Kinda like what Lilo has. His ship began flying away and went into warp drive, disappearing into space.

'_Well... That was simple._' Omega muttered. '_I thought it'd be something much tougher._'

'_I know how youga feel... It kinda gets boring if you're in a universe of where everyone is weaker than you... Atleast we're both a match for each other... It was fun sparring with you._' I replied. I looked back up to the sky, and saw the sun was just barely above the horizon.

'_Thanks._' Omega said.

'_Well, I'm gonna go back into the house._' I said.

'_You didn't have to tell me, I'm here, inside your head, you dope._'

'_Hehehe... Sokka, force of habbit I guess?_' I chuckled a little and so did Omega. It seem's through the entire time that Omega and I had become partners, well, sorta partners, we became pretty good friends, and he hasn't been switching in personalities anymore. I guess that's a good thing. I walked back to the house, and went inside. There was no noise, so I guessed that everyone was still asleep. I went to my room, and to my shock, Sapphire wasn't there.

"Huh... Where'd boojiboo go?" I questioned myself. I glanced back to the bed and saw that Sapphire was just underneath the covers. "Heh, how silly of me... I looked too fast and didn't notice."

I slowly slid underneath the covers and Sapphire absent mindedly clinged onto me, happily purring. I looked at her face and could tell that she was still unconscious in sleep. I guess even in sleep, Sapphire is happy to have me back here. My eyes began to get heavy and I fell asleep a few minutes later, snuggled into Sapphire's arms... But I couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen... Something much worse than Mayhem... Nah, probably just tiredness getting into my head.

_Somewhere, in outer space... Again_

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Well, I got kicked around by an all-powerful Experiment, what's next? A black hole sucking all of reality inside of it?" Mayhem yelled, clearly agitated. He rubbed the side of his cheeks, which were very sore from Alpha's kick. "Computer, activate the Wormhole Teleporter Generator... We're going home... I guess I'll try something else to test my dear brother Marcus, and another way to take over all universes..."

"Activating Wormhole Teleporter Generator." The computer said. A beam of energy came out of a gun on the ship, which hit an asteroid, causing it to collapse and form a wormhole.

"Heh, if I ever see Alpha again, I'll get my revenge... Sweet, sweet revenge..." Mayhem muttered. The ship went through the wormhole, transporting back to his own universe. "Now then... What should I do to Marcus this time... Use the device I tried to use on Alpha? Yes, that'll work... Then I can make him bring all of his friends into a spot deep in the forest, and use him to capture them all! Muahahaha!"

The ship exited the wormhole and he was in his own universe now... But then... Mayhem had another idea. "Hmm... Marcus will come back into his own universe sometime... Perhaps I should go into his and wait for him there... Hehehe... Computer! Activate W.T.G again... Destination: Marcus' universe. Time to put my plan into action..."

Another asteroid collapsed from the energy beam and became a wormhole. His ship went through it again, entering yet another universe... But it wasn't any ordinary universe... It was the universe of where all show's orginated from, and where Marcus lived... Or atleast, used to live in. Mayhem's ship then went into a certain direction, towards Earth, and once he gets there... He'll try out his new plan. However, his ship was pretty far off in that universe, it'll take a long while, even in warp drive to get there... Probably about a week.

_Back on Earth... Alpha's Universe_

**Alpha's P.O.V**

_Few hours later, after sleeping_

I woke up, and I can hear that someone was in the guest room's shower. Probably Sapphire, since she wasn't here on the bed anymore. I got up and stretched, yawning has well. After a moment, my head started to throb way more intensely then last time.

"Ogata!" I yelped, putting my hands on my hand. "Gaba is going on?"

'_Oh god! BLITZNACK! It HURTS! There's dimensional disturbences EVERYWHERE! How is that even POSSIBLE?_' Omega yelled in pure agony.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Meega heard someone yelp, and it sounded like boojiboo! Meega Immediately got out of the shower, dried myself off, and sprinted out. Meega saw boojiboo groaning in pain on bed with his hands on his head, and the sight of him in that much pain made meega's heart hurt.

"Boojiboo! Gaba wrong?" Meega asked, running over to boojiboo, hugging him tightly. Boojiboo only groaned more in pain.

"S-Sapphire... I-It's okay... A-AGH!" Boojiboo yelped again. Boojiboo looked like he was in total agony! Meega didn't know what to do... Meega never seen boojiboo like this. Meega held him tightly in meega's arms, trying to comfort him. Suddenly, boojiboo glew birght green, which made meeega cover meega's eyes. After the light disappeared, meega looked back... Boojiboo was gone!

**Alpha's P.O.V**

I fell through a wormhole, and when I went through the exit of it, I was in the air, falling down. I didn't have enough time to react, so I let myself hit the ground.

"Ogata! ... Atleast that agonizing pain is gone... Where am I?" I stood up, looked around, and I saw myself in a forest... It smelled like Kauai, so I'm still here... But something seems... Off.

'_Alpha... We're in a different universe..._' Omega said, in a surprised tone.

'_W-What?_' I said in shock.

'_Yep, you're immiting background radiation... People only get that when they travel to other universes._' He replied.

'_Well, what about the dimensional disturbences?_'

'_I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it..._ _Things are definitely going to change for us._'

I looked up and saw that I was infront of a volcano. I saw lava being thrown out of it, definitely by an Experiment of some sort, setting the trees ablaze. I was surprised and angered. The lava throwing stopped but alot of trees were on fire! I sprouted out my wings and flapped them as hard has I could. The fire's died down and the lava became igneous rock... Good. I decided to walk up the volcano to see what the heck was going on. I saw a cave, and I could hear crying coming from it. I walked inside the small cave and saw Stitch... Or someone that looked like Stitch, sitting down with his knees to his chest, crying his heart out. I walked closer and he heard my footsteps. He stood up and went into a fighting stance. I tried getting closer to put my hand onto his shoulder to calm him down, but he tried to grab it, thinking I was a threat. I pulled back and blew ice on him, freezing him onto a wall. He looked at me, and tried to surpress his fright with anger, but I could see in his eyes that he was scared out of his mind.

"Sokka, meega sokka, I didn't want to use my powers on you, but you gave me no choice since you were gonna lash out." I stated. "Also, the lava throwing... Not cool dude... You set the forest on fire! You're lucky that it didn't spread because of me!"

I touched the ice, causing it to melt, which made him free, but he fell down on the ground pretty hard. He gave me a glare and then turned his head around, probably to ignore me. I decided to read his mind, to see why he was crying...

_One quick mind read later_

I... I couldn't believe it... He was treated so badly... His parents decieved him since he was human and then mutated into an Experiment... He thought he couldn't trust anyone anymore... And another thing that surprised me was... That his boojiboo was Sapphire! _SAPPHIRE! _ Well... This is a different universe... So it's not the same Sapphire.

"Gaba isa youga's name?" I asked, even though I knew it was Marcus because of the mind read.

"Boku no onamae wa makasudesu. (My name is Marcus.)" He said, turning his head back around. His eyes widen for some reason... Probably cause he never spoke japanese before, even though I could understand it. Thank god for advanced language programming.

"What's wrong Marcus? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Watashinojinsei. (My life.)" He replied.

"Okay... Be more specific?"

"No watashi no ai no jinsei ga dainashidesu. (My love life is in ruin.)"

"Your love life is in ruin..." I repeated.

"Anata wa daredesuka. (Who are you?)"

"Meega? I'm Alpha."

"Anata arufa yoroshiku ne. (Nice to meet you.)"

"Nice too meet youga as well... Why youga speaking Japanese?"

"Watashi wa wakaranaito watashi wa kinishinaide kudasai. (I don't know and I don't care.)"

"Okietaka... But why isa love life ruin?"

"Watashi wa kanzen ni hitoride ne. (I'm completely alone.)"

"Naga true! Youga have ohana... Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten!" I stated.

"Watashi wa sore wa mo shinjite inai. (I don't believe in that anymore.) Dono yo ni anata wa watashi o rikai dekimasu ka? (How can you understand me?)"

"I have advanced language programming, so I understand each and every language I come across.. And somehow know it's name and orgin... But it's still a little glitchy... Since meega will still speak tantalog sometimes." Marcus nods a little and I continue, "Well, let me further introduce myself, I'm Alpha, Experiment Alpha... My powers? I have all 626 Expeirment's powers since I'm the prototype of them all."

His jaw drops, probably cause of the explaination that I had all of those powers. "Gaba?" I said.

"Wau! (Wow!)" He exclaimed. He looked pretty annoyed for some reason, and retracted one of his arms. He had a phone in it, and he pressed a button. He adds after doing that, "Looc, yhw era uoy ereh?

I looked at him, a little perplexed since he spoke backwards. "Abag?" He asked.

"Uh... You're speaking backwords."

"On yaw!" He covered his mouth after realising and then uncovered it, adding, "Olleh?"

He looked back at his phone and said, "Diputs ppa..." He pressed another button and added, "Soka, I'm still getting use to this new upgrade." He chuckled lightly, and so did I.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"I actually fell here..."

"... What?"

"Something messed with my dimensional powers, and I fell here, into this universe... And now I must find out what messed with it."

"Ah, okietaka... So... Do youga have boojiboo?" He asked. Oh... Snap... My boojiboo is Sapphire... And his boojiboo is Sapphire... Uh... I must come up with something quick then...

"Yeah... Bonnie." I lied, and made it sound like I was unhappy. Also, if you're wondering how I knew about Bonnie, Lilo told me her story.

"Youga don't sound so happy?"

"I'm not a big fan for thieves... And I don't think she's really into me, I like spending time with her and all... But I just don't love her like that at all." I lied again. He nods, and then I added, "Enough about my life, what about youga's?"

"Well, it's very complicated to say... A lot has happened to me, all for the worse." He replied.

"Like?" I urged him to continue.

"Like how me and my used to be boojiboo, Sapphire, were switched in each other's body for a week, everything was going good, until I left the computer on which recorded us having a moment... My parents, as well as the entire planet saw it, they got mad and basically told me to break up with her... We came back to Jumba's ship, he switched us back, and I ran away... I went to Crimson's place, my new adoptive brother, and spent some time there... Things were going okay, until I saw Stitch and Wolf... I lost my patience and attacked them, then I went to far and they were creaming me... Crimson came to my rescue, but I stopped him because he was about to destroy them, and we took them home to recover. Crimson told me to go home and relax, but that didn't work either... I went home and my family HATED me, with reporters at my doorstep... I had to be dressed up as a gift to go into my house again! Then I heard what my parents thing about Sapphire and then I concluded that they felt the same with me, so I teleported here and played with fire, then I ran to this cave... I've been crying ever since..."

"What will youga do now?" I questioned him.

"Wait here until the crazed video dies down."

"Or... Youga go on with life." I suggested.

"How?"

"By doing things youga like."

"You're right... I'll go hide in my room for a long time."

"That isn't what I meant!"

He stands up, completely ignoring me, "Thanks, now I need to go hunting for food so I can stock up."

"That isa not what I meant!"

"Details, details..." He runs, so I chase after him, I grabbed his wrist and made him face me.

"What I meant was that youga go home and try to reconnect with your family!"

"But I like hiding out in my room... Then again, my room is full of nothing but sad memories... Atleast I can hide in the attic."

"Naga work!"

"I know, but I don't want to see my family and that is why I'm doing this." He grabs his arm and I let it slip out of my grasp.

"I'm sokka for doing this..."

"Doing what?" He questioned me. I put my claw into his arm, injecting a sedative into him. I saw his body collapse and I caught it before it fell to the ground.

"You're going to be out for atleast a week, but you need it... You wern't listening to reason and so I needed to take action..." I said. I look at his second set of arms and saw that phone he had, examining it more closely. "So this is how he teleported... Maybe if I can press the right buttons, it might send him back home... I shouldn't use my powers now since their messed up... Why the heck am I talking to myself?"

I play with the phone for a little amount of time and found the right button, "Here we go!"

I pressed it and then we teleport to his home. I examine his room, and I looked back to him. I picked him up and layed him in his bed. I pulled the covers over him and say, "Rest easy, ohana... When you wake up, I hope you'll feel better... I look forward to seeing you once more, hopefully on different terms... Also, even though you can't hear me, I'll be watching you and helping you as much as I can while I'm here..."

I teleported with my dimensional powers, landing on Lilo and Stitch's roof, and look up at the night sky, lit by stars... This still isn't my universe.

"Gaba going on with my dimensional powers? What is causing them to act so weird? I must figure this out..." I teleported again, and I examined the place and realise that I'm still not in the right place. I teleport back and lay down on the roof. "I'll just stay here in Marcus' universe and figure it out... Besides, I need to help him out too..."

I fell asleep on the roof... Thinking about my universe, about my ohana... I know they must miss me a whole lot right now... I need to get back as fast has I can... I must get back to my boojiboo, Sapphire... I must... No matter the cost.

_To be continued..._

**Well, that's that for chapter 10, I hope y'all enjoyed! I'll be making the next chapter A.S.A.P, Peace!**


	11. Mayhem's Failed Plot Part 2

**A/N: ****Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 2 (MUST READ): This chapter is a cross over of "The Man Behind the Fur," and possibly some more chapters will be too, also, I gotten permission to do this. I'm doing this because in "The Man Behind the Fur" has Alpha in it, and I know how to make an interesting plot out of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha<strong>

**Chapter 11: Mayhem's Failed Plot: Part 2/Alpha Marches to War!**

_Next Day at sunrise._

'_Hey, Alpha! Wake up! It's sunrise!_' Omega shouted.

'_Ok, ok, geez, I'm getting up._' I replied. I opened my eyes and sat up straight. I saw the sun beginning to rise, and it was such a beautiful sight. My eyes began to tear up a little since I didn't have Sapphire with me to see this.

'_Alpha, are you okay?_'

'_Yeah... I just miss my ohana and boojiboo back in my universe... I must figure out why my stupid dimensional powers arn't working._'

'_Well, come on then Alpha, we'll figure something out._'

'_Okietaka... But we are gonna stay in this universe for atleast a week, since I still need to help Marcus out._'

'_Heh, helping a friend before helping your well-being is so like you._' Omega stated. '_Hmm, is that crying I hear?_'

I heard the crying too... It was inside of Lilo and Stitch's house. I got on all fours and crawled down. I went to a window and looked inside of it, while my head was upside down. What I saw, completely broke my heart. It was Sapphire, crying her heart out, on the guest room's bed. I had the urge to immediately go down there and comfort her.

'_Alpha, don't! This Sapphire isn't your boojiboo!_' Omega shouted. It was very hard for me, but I stayed put. I then saw the guest room door open a little bit and saw the head of Lilo. I activated my cloaking power so I wouldn't be seen.

"Sapphire... Don't worry, I'm sure things will get better... Remember, Crimson said Marcus went back to his family to sort things out... There might be a chance that he's coming back." Lilo said.

"M-Meega knows... But, gaba if boojiboo doesn't come back? Gaba then?" Sapphire muffled in the pillows. Lilo went in the room fully and climbed up on the bed, putting her hand on Sapphire's shoulder.

"... I don't know Sapphire... But let's stay positive! I'm sure he'll come back... True love always does." Lilo stated.

'_Like me and my Sapphire... I'll come back, no matter what._' I thought.

"(_Sits up and dries tears_) O-Okietaka... Lilo, why youga up so early?" Sapphire questioned.

"I overheard you crying, so I got out of bed and came down."

"Oh, okietaka."

"Well, I'm gonna go back to bed, we still have a few hours until we have to get up anyway... Thank goodness for weekends."

"Okay, see youga in a few hours."

"Okay, you too." Lilo replied, getting off the bed and exiting the room. I saw Sapphire's head turn towards the window, but I knew she couldn't see me cause of my cloaking power. She sighed sadly and layed back down, slowly getting into sleep.

'_Hey, Alpha, enough stalking! We need to figure out this dimensional issue!_' Omega shouted. I turned off my cloaking power and was about to retort... But I heard some noise behind me... And I could smell it's scent... It smelled like... Stitch. I turned my head around and sure enough, it was Stitch in the trees. I got a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Stitch was just about to tackle me, but when he looked directly into my eyes, I quickly used my hypnotic powers on him, to make him do whatever he heard first.

"You didn't see anything... Now go into the kitchen." I ordered. Stitch immediately obeyed and scurried to the front door, opening it and went into the kitchen. I crawled along the outside walls and found the window to the kitchen. I activated my cloak and snaped my fingers.

"Huh... Gaba? How did Stitch get here?" Stitch muttered. I did a silent sigh in relief, and crawled to the roof. I am now going to stay invisible for now on.

'_That was a close one._' I muttered.

'_Good thinking on using that power though._' Omega complimented.

'_Takka._' I replied. I stayed up on the roof all day, watching the Pelakai household. I tried to teleport time and time again, but I kept on going to the wrong place and wrong dimension... Seems like my dimensional powers are being jammed for some reason. It started to get late, and I kept trying but failed into teleporting back home. I eventually just gave up and layed down on the roof. I am surprised Wolf hadn't noticed me when he got on the roof a few times. I slept and woke up the next day, and the next day, and the next... Keeping an eye on them to make sure nothing bad happens to them.

Finally, a week has past... Marcus should be awake now... And I was right, I saw Marcus running towards the house with a peice of paper in his hand. I adjusted my vision and zoomed in on the paper. It was a peace treaty by... By... Mayhem? _MAYHEM? _This is Mayhem's universe? Well, whatever. Marcus went inside the house and got tackled by Sapphire, who was crying all over him. I felt a wave of jealously cross through me, but I knew this wasn't my Sapphire... But my heart keeps on saying it is, since it's technically the same EXACT person. Marcus then kissed her, and I felt like I was going to pop.

'_Alpha! CALM DOWN!_' Omega shouted. I immediately calmed myself... If I didn't... Well... Let's just say I might of gone into a rampage.

"My parents said that they are cool with us being together again." I heard Marcus whisper to Sapphire.

"Really?" Sapphire questioned.

"Ih." Marcus replied. He stood up and saw Stitch, Wolf, Angel and Violet standing beside him. "Stitch... Wolf... I'm so sorry for attacking you guys, I shouldn't have done that."

"Naga youga's fault, meega should know youga naga use Sapphire as a thing, meega sokka." Stitch replied.

"Meega also sokka." Wolf said.

"Angel, Violet... I'm so sorry for putting you in pain, I wasn't thinking straight and I know I shouldn't lash out at ohana... Never hurt family, right?"

"Ih." Both Angel and Violet replied. They all hugged and laughed.

"(_Pulls back from hug_) Have any of you seen Alpha? I need to tell him something." Marcus asked.

'_I hope Stitch doesn't remember anything..._' I thought.

"Alpha?" They all responded.

"We don't know an Alpha." Lilo said.

'_Thank god my powers worked on Stitch to make him forget..._'

"That's impossible! I saw him and he was here... What do you mean you don't know him?" Marcus questioned. They all shook their heads, signaling that they have no clue about me, and Marcus adds, "Forget it... Forget what I said, I must've been dreaming about it."

'_Well, sorry Marcus, it wasn't a dream._' I thought.

"My family, my extended family, and my girl are all back in my life and my enemy is offering a peace treaty! Man, I can't believe how fast life can change! One minute you lose everything and the next you gain so much more!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Whoa! What?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah! He wants to see Sapphire, me, you, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley... I don't know why."

"WHAT?" Everyone, even me, exclaims. No one took notice of my voice, since I didn't say it loud enough. Marcus showed them the paper he had and they all looked shocked.

A few minutes later, they left the house and I followed, slowly, making sure not to make a sound. When I got to the jungle, I went into the abandoned city area. I hid in the rumble, and I saw Marcus and he looked completely different, I couldn't even describe what he looked like! He had 3 freaking heads! I saw in his eyes that he was being manipulated... And when I looked onto his hand... He had that ring! The ring that Mayhem tried to use on me! He was attacking everyone that was there! Sapphire, Stitch, 627, Wolf, Angel, Rueben, and Gantu. I knew I missed out on alot of the fight, but I must not interfear in a way that I'd be seen.

627 tried to use a psychic barrier to incase Marcus in, but Marcus deflected it. It went towards my direction, so I caught it with my hand, and put my energy into it. I threw it towards Marcus, he saw it and he dodged, but I willed the orb to follow him. It directly hit and absorbed him.

"Gaba? How did that happen? I deflected it and it just popped out of no where! Where did it come from?" Marcus asked, banging on the field.

"Well, we have someone who might be able to free you from whatever mind control Mayhem has over you!" Lilo said. Angel stood up with the help of Stitch. Angel looked a bit scratched up, but she seemed fine.

"Well, that might actually work..." Marcus said.

"If..." His second head said. He waved his hand and Angel was sent flying into a wall. Marcus brought his hand up and Angel began levitating up.

"LET BOOJIBOO GO!" Stitch screamed.

"Make me!" Marcus' third head taunted. Stitch charged and tried to attack the orb, but failed in doing so. "You can't harm me as long has I'm in the orb... (_Glares at 627_) Thanks brother... I knew you would always protect me."

"Boojiboo, give up!" Sapphire hollered.

"No way." He replied.

"Meega misa sokka boojiboo... Isa for youga's own good." Sapphire said with tears in her eyes. She walked over to 627 and handed him something. Marcus looked at his hand and gasped. I looked at his hand and he didn't have the ring anymore!

"No! No! NO!" He shouted. Sapphire points the ring towards Marcus and he hollers, "Stupid trog! Let me go! Don't use that on me!"

His focus on Angel weakens and she fell towards the ground. Stitch runs, jumps, and catches her in midair. When he landed onto the ground, he kissed her, trying to wake her up. She woke up and stood back up. Marcus tries to break out of the orb and everyone shouts at once, "ANGEL! SING!"

Angel began walking towards Marcus, singing her song backwards. Marcus began struggling, trying to ignore her song, and then he shouted, "LET ME OUT!"

"Naga, youga need to return to senses!" Sapphire replied.

"Let go of me! LET ME GO! NOW!" He covered his ears, and I decided that this was the time to act. I began singing Angel's song at the same pitch and voice, doubling the effect on him. His eyes were returning to normal, and he began to smile, but then it became a frown. He looked over towards me, and muttered something that I could barely hear, "Thank you... Alpha."

"No problem, Marcus..." I muttered in response, knowing that he can't hear it. I go back into hiding and watched what happened next.

Sapphire then fired something out of the ring and it hit Marcus, making him glow bright orange... Becoming an Experiment pod. Jumba went over to the blue Experiment pod and picked it up.

"That field hitting Earth boy Marcus should of been missing him since he deflected it..." Jumba said.

"Maybe one of the Experiments was here and it helped us?" Pleakley suggested.

"You're probably right... Same thing with the field appearing out of no where and then the second Angel's voice... It must be another Experiment... But which one?"

"I don't care, whoever it was that did those things helped us and Marcus."

Everyone then walks away from the abandoned city, and I stayed in the rumble, thinking.

'_Well, you helped Marcus, so now let's get on with figuring this dimensional problem out!_' Omega shouted yet again.

'_We're not done yet... Mayhem is probably here..._' I replied. '_I can smell his presence somewhere in the forest._'

I walked cautiously into the forest, sniffing out that same scent of him and his ship. I eventually came across his purple federation cruiser, and snuck in by going into the air ducts on the side of his ship. I crawled inside the vents and found an opening. I looked down and saw Mayhem and Sapphire. Sapphire injected a paralyzing agent into Mayhem, causing him to struggle in movement, allowing Sapphire to slip out of his grasp.

'_I missed the beginning of another fight, didn't I?_' I thought to myself.

'_Looks like it._' Omega muttered.

"What did you inject in me?" Mayhem questioned.

"Paralyzing agent... Payback for boojiboo... He's right, youga are crazy, see youga later... Naga!" Sapphire answered.

"Evil! Adamant! Adamant mach 2! Restrain her!" Mayhem ordered. 3 different Experiments came into the room. One looked like a orangeish-reddish color of 627. The other one looked like a black, muscular version of Stitch. It has dog-like ears, oval shaped mouth, a triangular red nose, golden yellow eyes, wide long furry tail, three extra retractable arms, four retractable spines that run down his back, sharp dagger like retractable claws on his front paws and two retractable antennae on his head. The next one looked the same but was gray instead of black.

'_Alpha... I think she's in trouble..._' Omega stated.

'_No shit, sherlock._' I commented since Omega stated the obvious. I don't know why I used a cuss word, but to make that phrase work... It had to be done. I had to think fast... And thinking fast was very easy for me. I decided to use one of my time powers. I lifted my right hand up and began bending space and time with my mind. I effectively made time completely stop.

'_Good thinking Alpha... Time will always be on your side now._' Omega joked. I ignored him and descended down to the ground. I unsheathed one claw and injected a sedative into Mayhem, Evil, Adamant and Adamant mach 2. I then jumped up to the ceiling and crawled back into the vent. I then disabled my power and resumed time. All 4 of them fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Sapphire looked like she didn't care since she now has the chance to run. She went into a machine and inputed some cordinents and teleported. I myself used my teleport and appeared on the roof of the Pelakai residence. I got on all fours and crawled down, using my cloaking power again, and crawled inside a window. I got on the ceiling and watched silently.

"Where have you been Sapphire? Where's Marcus' pod? The pod I have is being fake!" Jumba exclaimed.

"Where's achi-baba?" 627 questioned Sapphire.

"Did something happen to youga?" Angel and Violet asked.

"Did youga get hurt?" Wolf and Stitch questioned.

"Why give us a fake pod?" Pleakley asked.

"Meega has it, meega want to keep pod safe... Meega ran into Mayhem and he thought meega gave him real pod. Meega gave him fake pod as well, he thinks boojiboo is gone. He tried to make meega his boojiboo... And then he realises isa fake as well, and meega paralyze him and ran away. Meega want to help boojiboo, maybe Mayhem will stop hurting boojiboo... Maybe he'll stop for good." Sapphire responded. Everyone's expressions changed from mad to concerned.

"He's never going to be stopping... Once he finds out that Marcus is still alive and well, and no longer in pod form, he'll be making bigger problems for all of us. He'll be trying to get back at you." Jumba said, and then asked, "Well, where is being pod anyway if you giving him fake?"

"Wait..." Sapphire said, opening her mouth and put her paw into it. She took the pod out and handed it to Jumba.

"Thanking you... I'm just going to wait until it dries so I can be lableing it. After that, you'll be having him." Jumba said. A minute later and Jumba comes back with the pod and it had '630' labled on it. "Here's being pod, thinking it would be better to rehydrating now."

"Wait, naga tell boojiboo about meega meeting Mayhem! Meega naga want boojiboo even more stressed out... Agreed?" Sapphire asked. Everyone nodded. Jumba hands Sapphire the pod and Sapphire ran towards the kitchen. Everyone else followed her, so I crawled on the ceiling to enter the kitchen. Once I did, I saw Sapphire with a cup of water, and she dropped Marcus' pod into it. It became a small green orb and expanded. After the orb disappeared, Marcus came out and looked around confused. Also, he looked like his normal self now... Well... He looked like Stitch. Atleast he wasn't in that crazy monster form anymore.

"Huh? Gaba? Gaba happen?" Marcus asked.

"Youga turned into pod, gaba youga remember last?" Sapphire asked.

"I-I remember walking into the jungle and then... And then... Oh my god! Boojiboo, I almost killed youga!" Marcus said. He began releasing tears and blubber, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry... Meega misa sokka... Meega naga mean to do that!" He ran up to her and hugged her tightly, which made my jealously arise again. He then mumbled, "Meega sokka, meega sokka, boojiboo, meega naga mean to hurt youga. Naga mean to kill youga."

He began kissing every bruise that he inflicted to her when they were fighting. Sapphire pulled him up and looked directly into his eyes and states, "Naga youga fault, boojiboo. Isa naga youga fault."

"But-but... I-I-I... I almost killed... Killed youga... My boojiboo. How can you... You say that it isn't my-my fault? It is my fault... It was my doing... I-I... I don't deserve you, any of you... I-I need to go, I-I might still be bad." Marcus replied, releasing more tears.

"Naga! Boojiboo was being controlled! Naga in right mind... Everything isa okietaka now."

"But-but-" She puts her hands onto his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Listen to meega, naga was youga's fault, youga back to normal, and that's all that matters now." Sapphire stated. Marcus brings his head down and sobs. Sapphire lifted his head and adds, "Boojiboo, look around youga."

He does and looks at everyone there. Sapphire adds again, "Everyone still care for youga, boojiboo, everyone knows isa naga youga fault, isa Mayhem."

He hugs her tightly and began to weep onto her shoulder.

"I love youga Sapphire, youga isa meega boojiboo."

"Sapphire love youga too, boojiboo." Everyone joins in on that hug and then they all went to their rooms, getting ready for sleep.

'_Atleast everything is okay now for Marcus._' I said, crawling back out the window and onto the roof.

'_Mayhem will strike again though, but we don't have time to be worrying about that, we need to find a way back home!_' Omega shouted.

'_And what's causing it._' I added.

'_Well, yeah, we need to find out what's causing it so we can go back. Nice way to state the obvious!_'

'_Omega, you annoy me sometimes, but yeah, I'll try to figure it out now._' I stood up and teleported, looked around, and punched the ground, since this was still the wrong universe. '_Agh! I hate this!'_

I teleported back and sat on the roof, completely confused. Then suddenly, infront of me, a bright light shined. I covered my eyes and waited for it to subside.

"Experiment Alpha! I have finally been finding you!" A familiar voice exclaimed. I uncovered my eyes and saw Jumba there, on a surfboard... A freaking surfboard with machinery on it.

"How did you find meega?" I asked.

"Simple, remember when you knocked yourself out?"

"Yeah... What about it?"

"I took a piece of your hair and put it into safe keeping... So, I used that hair and put it inside my newest invention! The Dimensional Surfboard! It was able to be tracking you down."

"Cool."

"Well, come on Experiment Alpha! Be getting on surfboard now!" He ordered. I jumped and landed behind Jumba on his dimensional surfboard. He then pressed a button and we teleported into his ship... Lab... Whatever.

"Hey Jumba... Do you know why my dimensional powers freaked out?"

"Something HUGE must of torn the fabric of space and time... But I don't know what it is exactly yet. I've been using computer to trying to be figuring it out, but so far, I got nothing." Jumba replied.

"Well, it's good that I'm finally home... I tried so many times teleporting and couldn't get back." I said. Then, all of a sudden, his lab computer started to beep and ontop of it a light began flashing red. That probably isn't a good sign.

"This is probably being bad news..." Jumba muttered. He ran to the computer and pressed many buttons. Then when he looked up at the screen, he had a look of complete shock.

"Jumba? Gaba is it? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well... Let's just say the entire universe is being in danger by a big, unknown alien fleet..."

"GABA? Let me look!" I ran over to him and looked at the screen. The screen showed a huge fleet, possibly thousands, of flying saucers, somewhere deep in the cosmos. Seriously? Flying saucers? That's a freaking stereotype ship... Whatever.

"So... What do we do?" I asked calmly.

"How can you be being so calm at a time like this?" Jumba questioned.

"A fleet of thousands of unknown ships... Not a problem." I stated.

"NOT a PROBLEM? Is that being a _JOKE?_ Well... Actually... You may be able to take them on... Maybe." Jumba admitted. "But, we need to know what type of weapons those ships are having."

Just then, his computer ringed like a telephone. Jumba pressed another button and a very slim, tall female alien appeared on it.

"The Grand Councilwoman!" Jumba said in surprise.

"Jumba, I hate to be requesting your assistance, but alas, we need your help. Something tore a wormhole and-" The Grand Councilwoman said, but Jumba interupted.

"We know, my computer just picked it up a minute ago... But not to be worrying. Experiment Alpha can probably take of it." Jumba said, patting my head. I don't usually like being patted on the head, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"That one Experiment can take care of an entire army of ships? But how?" She questioned.

"He's the prototype of ALL my Experiments. He's more powerful then any other Experiment I ever created too, by far." Jumba bragged.

"Well, dispatch him at once when we say so, unless he needs to prepare himself of course." The Grand Councilwoman said. Jumba nodded in agreement and The Grand Councilwoman hung up.

"Well, right now, I need to see my boojiboo... What time is it Jumba?" I asked.

"4:00 P.M." Jumba replied.

"Really? It was night at the dimension I was in... Must be slightly different time periods." I muttered to myself. I then sprinted out of the ship, and reached the backdoor. I opened it and walked inside, looking around curiously. I then ran to the living room. I saw Lilo and Stitch sitting on the couch, and when they took one look at me, they were completely shocked and then it changed to very angry looks a moment later.

"_**Where**_ have you been this entire week?" Lilo practically shouted. "We've been worried sick!"

"Jumba didn't say anything to you?" I questioned her, surprised that Jumba didn't say anything.

"Not a thing." Lilo replied.

"What about Sapphire?"

"She's been at Jumba's lab most of time, but never told us anything."

"Oh, I see... Well, where is she?"

"In the guest room of course."

"Takka, gotta go." I said, taking off. I ran through the hallway, up the stairs, and went up to me and Sapphire's door. I knocked on it lightly and waited for a response.

"Gaba is it? If isa not boojiboo, then go away!" I heard her say in an annoyed and sad voice.

"It's meega!" I said. A few minutes of silence passed and then the door cracked open.

"Boojiboo? Isa that youga?"

"It is boojiboo... I'm so glad to finally be back to see youga!" The door flung open and Sapphire tackled me and brought me in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Oh boojiboo! Meega missed youga so much!" Sapphire said has she took a breath in from the intense kiss.

"It was just a week... Meega sokka, my dimensional powers freaked out and I teleported into another dimension... Youga remember, right?"

"Ih... Meega told Jumba on gaba happened, and he said that isa was probably malfunction."

"Well, I'm glad that Jumba found me... Oh, that reminds me... There's a big alien fleet somewhere in the cosmos." Sapphire got off of me and we both stood up. Sapphire had a look of shock on what I said.

"... Gaba?"

"Yeah, Jumba told me that once I was ready, I can go take care of it."

"... GABA? Naga! Isa might be dangerous!"

"But I'm the only one that can probably take care of it! Don't worry, I'll be back!"

"NAGA! Youga have been gone already! Meega naga want youga to be away from meega again!" Sapphire went up to me and hugged me tightly, releasing some tears, refusing to let me go.

"But... Meega has too! The entire universe might be at stake! I'm sokka boojiboo..."

"(_Sniff_) O-Okietaka... Promise meega that youga will come back as soon has possible... P-Please?"

"Meega promise, boojiboo, meega promise." I said, hugging her back as tightly has I could without hurting her. We eventually split apart and we did a very quick kiss. Afterwards, I teleported into Jumba's ship.

"You ready?" Jumba asked, sitting on his chair.

"I guess so... But, you know... I don't need a ship." I stated.

"... Oh, well go on then!"

"Okietaka!" I said. I ran out of the ship and sprouted my wings. I leapt up into the air and ascended, speeding up, getting faster, and faster, and faster... I even broke the sound barrier eventually, causing a big sonic boom. I eventually exited the Earth's atmosphere at around hypersonic speeds.

'_Ok, Alpha, you can bend space and time to make yourself go into warp drive... Right?_' Omega asked.

'_Huh, never really thought about that, good idea!_' I replied. I started to bend space and time around myself making me go into a warp similar to warp drive, prepeling myself to the fleet of thousands of unknown ships somewhere deep in the cosmos.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

_Somewhere in the cosmos, Unknown universe._

"So... You're telling me that if we help you conquer all of creation, you'll help me with killing off that pest Experiment Alpha and make me a ruler?" A high pitched voice asked.

"That... Is correct." A electronically distorted voice said.

"And, that same thing goes to me? You'll help me get rid of that annoying kid Andrew?" Another high pitched voice asked.

"Yes." The same electronically distorted voice said.

"He he... Hehe... HEHAHAHAHAH!" The 2 high pitched voices laughed maniacally. "I think this will be the beginning of beautiful, evil alliance!"

Those 3 mysterious voices came off from the biggest of all the flying saucer shaped ships, somewhere deep in the void... The space between dimensions themselves.

**What's in store for Alpha? And who's the owner of that electronically distorted voice? Who's this 'Andrew' kid? Find out in the sequel: The Multiverse War: Battle for Creation!**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
